Barrera Líquida
by Kremlin
Summary: Iudia sacerdotisa encargada de llevar la fe por toda la tierra tiene el reto de luchar contra El Reino de los Leones liderado por Rasi un dictador quien quiere someter a la religión y la libertad de expresión para ponerlas encontra del estado.
1. Cero

Cero

Ahaid el gran continente flotante se dividía en cinco regiones, la del fuego, el agua, tierra y viento, estas cuatro eran los elementos que regían la gloria de todos los pueblos.

Rasi era el rey de todo el reino de Ahaid, él junto a todos los de la realeza cuidaban de la energía que mantenía el equilibrio entre los elementos, los cuales alimentaban y daban fuerza a cada habitante de todo Ahaid y sus distintas regiones.

Cada una de las regiones tenían algo en particular, una orden llamada la Fe que constaba en venerar a los elementos y agradecerles su existencia para que no llegue a ceder la energía en el continente, para eso cada región tiene una serie de sacerdotes que se dedican a propagar ese amor a los elementos y cada cosa que los rodea, aquellos sacerdotes peregrinaban en paz enseñando el respeto a niños y jóvenes para promover de generación la sabiduría de los sacerdotes que los grandes sabios de los elementos proclamaron en el pasado.

El equilibrio era indispensable para que no se corrompiera la esencia de la vida de todos los habitantes de Ahaid…

Tiempo después aquel equilibrio se vio alterado, la gente se preguntaba que sucedía, había catástrofes, enfermedades, y escasez de alimento, todo los pueblos de Ahaid comenzaban a dudar en la Fe, pero ni ellos mismos entendían la miseria que azotaba a las cuatro regiones, excepto a la quinta, en la cual se encontraba el reino de Rasi.

La Fe inclusive empezó a ver que muchos sacerdotes desertaban, se reportaban muertes de seguidores de la Fe sin explicación, lo cual a los Padres de la Invocación quienes llevaban el liderazgo en la Fe les llevó a pedir explicación al Rey Rasi sobre el problema de la seguridad en el Reino, pero fue imposible hacerlo hablar al Rey, parecía que él ya no creía en la Fe tampoco y no le interesaba involucrarse con asuntos que involucrara a los Sacerdotes o los Invocadores.

Los Padres de la Invocación buscaron una alternativa y entrenaron a gente joven a llevar el papel de Sacerdotes e Invocadores quienes protegerían y mantuvieran la fe a toda costa, la única manera era liberar las cuatro bestias de las regiones de Ahaid, era oficial, el Reino y la Fe se habían deslindado, el Rey Rasi consideró como amenaza la Fe por sus intentos de liberar a sus grandes Dioses, por lo tanto comenzó una guerra contra la Fe, todo quien siguiera la Fe debía ser exterminado por ser amenaza del Reino.

Dentro de los que desertaban a la Fe se unían a otro grupo llamado Los Tamers que surgió como alternativa para quienes fueron desterrados por el Reino por pertenecer a la Fe y por sentirse traicionados por la misma fe. Los Tamers eran una sociedad de jóvenes dispuesta a mostrar la verdad por medio del conocimiento, Sin Guerra y sin Dioses, decían ellos, todo debido a una organización que apareció con la promesa de encontrar una nueva forma de vida, alejada de las ataduras de aquella realidad, mostrando que todo lo vividos era superficial, un sueño si así querían verlo.

Los Tamers aumentaron su número, pero no eran los suficientes como para combatir a la Fe, aún así su idea era acercar a quienes tengan conciencia de la filosofía de los Tamers.

Los Tamers tenían una forma de ver la vida muy distinta a la de la Fe, ya que sus conocimientos aunque basados en los de la Fe van más allá ya que ellos demuestran que es posible convocar energía de los elementos sin la necesidad de la adoración o creencia en Dioses del pasado, sino con la mano del hombre. La tecnología era la fuerza de los Tamers, quienes manipulaban y creaban con cualquier cosa para las comodidades del ser humano, pero esto a los Padres de la Invocación los ofendió ya que unos jóvenes pretendían burlarse de lo que generaciones, por lo tanto rechazaron a toda costa cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con los Tamers, exiliando a todo aprendiz de esa secta que denominaban los seguidores de la Fe como adoradores del demonio.

Los Tamers de cada región se unieron y formaron una comunidad en la gran Isla de las Arenas, un lugar que había sido deshabitado por la falta de alimento y agua, pero inmediatamente que los Tamers tomaron como su hogar aquella Isla, surgieron de la nada los elementos necesarios para hacer la Isla de las Arenas habitable, pero sólo esa abundancia se le otorgaría a quien siguiera a los Tamers, la Sociedad Errante como en el Reino los llamaban.

Entonces Ahaid se encontraba divida, por un lado el Reino de quienes sólo eran merecedores los amigos del Rey, gente externa a la realeza no era aceptaba en ese lugar burocrático.

Por otro lado estaba la Fe quienes aceptaban a toda persona, mostrando que eran hermanos de la creación que los Dioses de los elementos le regalaron a Ahaid, a excepción de quienes crean ser superiores a los Dioses y busquen acabar con las normas que los antepasados forjaron.

Y los Tamers, quienes no aceptaban ni a la Fe ni al Reino, ellos insistían en que el verdadero Rey o Dios eran los mismos humanos y que toda obra no era gracias a los elementos, sino a la mano del hombre, y que la verdadera luz de la paz se encontraría al creer en sí mismo.

En todo este torrente de dificultades nació una niña, la hija de uno de los Padres de la Invocación del Fuego, ella sería la primera sacerdotisa en todo Ahaid, y quien muchos en la región del fuego tenían esperanzas, pero las otras regiones también mostraría a los nuevos sacerdotes, quienes mostraban recelo ante la región del Fuego, por lo tanto la región del Agua, Tierra y Viento entrenarían a sus sacerdotes e invocadores para volverlos los libertadores de la soberanía del Reino. Es como si las regiones compitiesen por aquel título, la gente se preguntaba cuál era el propósito de ese enfrentamiento entre regiones si se suponía que las cuatro seguían el mismo objetivo.

Mientras tanto los Tamers recibían a un nuevo miembro, pero que es de suma importancia y lo mantuvieron en secreto para que nadie se enterara de su descubrimiento.

En el Reino las cosas no marchaban bien, la soberanía del Rey Rasi lo llevaría al punto de estar en contra de todos, él quería el poder para él mismo así que comenzó a subir los impuestos y controlar más a todo quien dudara de su palabra, los Soldados de los Leones quien protegían de la Realeza ahora se ampliaban al obligar a jóvenes a ingresar en la milicia, lo cual no agradó a la gente del Reino, lo cual comenzó a realizar golpes contra el Reino lo cual obligaba al Rey Rasi a asesinar inclusive a sus propios seguidores.

La impotencia, la rabia, la desesperación de un pueblo en búsqueda de una sola cosa: paz.

Todos estaban de acuerdo con eso, pero el mismo pueblo era corrompido por ideales de líderes en búsqueda de un mismo objetivo; la verdad.

Pero los tres entenderán que saber de más… es muy peligroso.


	2. Uno

**Barrera Líquida  
**  
Uno  
  
Iudia, la joven de veintidós años que a finales del invierno se encontraba recostada en una roca a la altura de las montañas que rodeaban la Ciudad del fuego. En sus sueños, ella viajaba a una realidad en la que lograba liberar a su nación de las ataduras del reino, como si detuviera la tempestad con su aliento, o con un dedo se hiciera sombra del radiante sol, pero todo era posible mientras adormitaba en la roca, descansando de una extenuante prueba en aquella ciudad que aclamaban al elemento incandescente.

Ella en su vida fuera de los sueños era una talentosa sacerdotisa, luchaba con uñas y dientes porque su padre aceptara su labor; peregrinar por la tierra y llevar sus rezos para restaurar la paz. Este trabajo le fue asignado desde que estaba en los brazos de su madre, quien fue la que le heredó las artes de sacerdotisa.

Durante sus primeros años, su vida era distinta a la de muchas niñas. Ella era la sacerdotisa del pueblo donde nació, un cargo importante ya que en todas las regiones del reino se debía tener un sacerdote que protegiera y estableciera el orden de la humanidad, además de enseñar el respeto hacia la naturaleza.

-Mi señora Iudia, disculpe por despertarla de esta manera, pero debemos partir, la tormenta se avecina, y no creo que sea un buen lugar cuando eso pase- se acercaba un joven rubio, de ojos marrones, que miraba a la cansada sacerdotisa levantándose de su sueño.

-Lo siento mucho, creo que me excedí esta vez- se disculpaba Iudia, mientras se sacudía la escarcha de nieve que tenía sobre sus ropajes, los típicos de sacerdotes, la túnica blanca, con tres vendas rojas atadas en ambos brazos, representando a su familia, y un collar de jazmín que colgaba de su cuello, mientras su cabello corto castaño se agitaba con las ráfagas del frío viento. Sus pies el levaban puestos unas sandalias similares a unos suecos hechas de madera, sujetando a sus dedos con una cinta color dorada. Este calzado fue retirado por aquel joven rubio quien le besó los pies para demostrar su admiración a la sacerdotisa.

El joven de cabellera dorada se encontraba en servicio con la sacerdotisa en el peregrinaje que realizan los sacerdotes, para ir regalando paz y armonía, pero en esos tiempos ni la paz ni la armonía parecía que pudiera solucionar los problemas que tenía el reino.

-Gracias Aran por acompañarme, ¿dónde están los demás?- decía Iudia volteando a todos lados en busca de un grupo que igualmente la seguía, ellos eran sus guardianes, quienes protegían su camino, porque una sacerdotisa no podría sola hacer el viaje, por lo tanto necesita de compañía que le ofrezca fuerza y para eso son convocados los guardianes, quienes se encargan de cuidar de las dificultades que se aparezcan.

Aran era uno de los guardianes de Iudia, pero era muy inexperto en la materia, todavía le faltaba para obtener su invocación, que era la fuerza de todo guardián, sin invocación Aran era completamente indefenso, cosa que a los demás del grupo no les parecía del todo bien llevar a un guardián incapaz de protegerse así mismo como a la sacerdotisa.

-Mis guardianes, disculpen la tardanza- a paso cauteloso con ayuda de Aran, llegaba Iudia junto a cuatro personas presenciando como la niebla se llevaba todo el camino de enfrente, para perder su vista absoluta.

-No se preocupe, me parece razonable que descanse después de que ayer haya hecho la prueba de fe en el santuario del fuego- decía Lennet, una mujer que de apariencia gótica de piel tan blanca como la nieve que los rodeaba y labios rojizos intensos. – De todos modos de ahora en adelante habrá que ir a paso lento, porque la niebla está ocultando el camino.

-Es más peligroso andar por ahí con el riesgo de la niebla, no sabemos si podemos encontrarnos con un soldado del Rey Rasi- explicaba Lenron la situación, un hombre que llevaba una gabardina carmesí con pantalones de un rojo más intenso pero con una especie de armadura que lo protegía de la cadera hasta las botas negras con varias figuras simbolizando el fuego, la materia que este guardián dominaba.

Todo guardián en sus ropas llevaba una marca del elemento que dominaba, además de un prisma que se le entregaba al guardián. En el caso de Lennet, llevaba un vestido largo negro con una capucha hecha de piel, llevando en su espalda un collar que colgaba el prisma de color púrpura opaco con el símbolo de una pluma de plata a un lado.

-Siendo así, es mejor resguardarnos en una cueva lo más rápido posible, además estamos agotando la fuerza de nuestras invocaciones al permanecer en un clima como este- terminaba Lennet, quien veía como otro de los guardianes se mostraba inconforme con la decisión.

Era un hombre fornido de piel negra con unos pantalones de azul marino, permanecía descalzo y con su torso desnudo, era extraño que en esas condiciones pudiera soportar el aire frío de las montañas, incluso a pesar de que la nieve ya se apoderaba de su cuerpo, parecía no importarle. Tenía varios tatuajes, uno en su espalda, otro en su brazo izquierdo y uno más en el cuello. Cada uno de ellos no tenía ningún vínculo con los guardianes o elementos, sino representaba sus vivencias más profundas. Siempre se mostraba indiferente ante las charlas del grupo, permanecía callado como si corazón no latiera o no circulara la sangre por su cuerpo, pero esa seriedad y rectitud lo convertiría en uno de los guardianes más disciplinados del grupo, junto con Lenron.

-¿Te pasa algo Yazhar?- preguntaba Lennet quien se acercaba a preguntar la situación de Yazhar.

Los ojos dorados de Yazhar mostraban angustia. -Ve eso Lennet, es lo que no quiero de esta lucha, muchas familias están perdiendo la vida por esto, ¡no quiero que me tachen de asesino!- Yazhar miraba a Lennet queriendo abrazarla, pero no podía, sus brazos estaban entumidos por el frío.

-Tú no has matado a nadie Yazhar, nadie de nosotros, lo que menos queremos es generar violencia, pero en estos momentos no podemos dejarnos vencer, más ahora que tenemos al reino en nuestra contra- abrazaba Lennet a Yazhar, quien se encontraba destruido por dentro, al recordar que su familia fue acribillada de la manera más despiadada por soldados del Rey Rasi, entonces se puso a pensar, ¿realmente estaba ayudando a Iudia o estaba haciendo su trabajo de guardián por venganza?


	3. Dos

Dos

-¿Y dónde está Rikka?- preguntaba el joven Aran, quien chocaba pequeñas rocas entre sí con sus manos, esperando que una chispa de fuego iluminara la fría cueva.

El grupo de guardianes habían perdido de vista a una integrante, se trataba de Rikka, hermana menor de Lenron, ella es de complexión delgada, de piel blanca, cabello rubio en trenzas con una banda azul que ocultaba su frente. En esos momentos usaba la chaqueta blanca que Yazhar le había prestado por las bajas temperaturas, a pesar de eso, ella se dejaba al descubierto por su pequeño short rojo y zapatos deportivos del mismo color. Era la más hiperactiva del grupo, siempre demostrando el lado positivo a las cosas, algunas veces actuando sin pensar, al contrario de su hermano que tenía un carácter fuerte y reflexivo.  
-¡Hermanito ya llegué, traigo invitado!- dijo Rikka, quien ayudaba a un hombre de pelo blanco cubierto de una gran masa de nieve que cargaba en su espalda. Algo curioso en Rikka es que a pesar de su apariencia débil e imagen de niña inocente, sus ojos verdes azulados llameaban un fuego interior, demostrando una gran fuerza física.

-¿Cómo lograste encontrarnos, y qué traes ahí?- Lenron se ponía de pie, mientras Aran se encontraba frente a un par de troncos, chocando las rocas de sus manos para obtener algo de fuego.

-Pues los vi una vez que entraron a la cueva, y lo segundo, pues mientras intentaba entrar, la niebla era muy densa desde donde estaba hasta la cueva y los perdí de vista, así que encontré a este hombre mientras agonizaba- decía Rikka soltando una sonrisa.

-¡¿Cómo traes a una persona que encuentras en las montañas agonizando?- irritado Lenron, le pidió que abandonara a la persona, pudiendo tratarse de un cadáver.

-Oye, te digo que está vivo hermano, míralo- Rikka aquella persona no era más que un muchacho de pelo rubio dorado, su peinado estaba en punta con un fleco que cubría levemente la frente, con estilo de picos a lado derecho de su cabeza, como si lo hubiera barrido el viento. Llevaba una chaqueta negra de cuello alto con cremallera. Sobre esta, un chaleco abierto de color crema, con varios diseños bordados en las mangas, el cuello de su chaleco era rojo con pliegues recogidos. Sus piernas que después de que Rikka le quitara la nieve de encima, mostraba que usaba pantalones de color verde grisáceo y sus zapatos tonos de oscuros con cintas rojas en lugar de cordones.

El joven entumido por el frío parecía despertar, asustando a los del grupo por su respuesta, parecía no poder levantarse, pero ya podía ver el lugar donde se encontraba, aunque no entendía como había llegado ahí.

-¿Dónde estoy?- decía el muchacho con la voz entrecortada, su voz era muy limpia, suave y un poco débil por su situación, eso mostraba que era más joven de lo que pensaban.

-Hola niño, te salvé la vida- dijo Rikka dándole la bienvenida con una amplia sonrisa.  
Lenron inmediatamente ayudó al joven explicando donde se encontraba, aunque tampoco el tenía muy claro el lugar con exactitud donde se encontraban.

-Estaba buscando la Bacteria- decía mientras trataba de apoyar su cuerpo con la pared de roca, pero sus piernas no respondían.

-¿La Bacteria?- preguntaban todos mientras escuchaban como el joven empezaba a hablar sobre un gran ave, al parecer tenía una batalla, mientras tanto le ordenaba que atacara a una bestia que llamaba Greymon.

-Está delirando Lenron, ¿tienes idea de que habla?- dijo Lennet mientras veía como el muchacho que deliraba, comenzaba a sudar como de tensión mientras seguía peleando con su oponente imaginariamente.  
El grupo de guardianes y la sacerdotisa Iudia trataron de buscarle protección a su nueva compañía, no quisieron abandonarlo a pesar de que sabían que los retrasaría.  
Pensaron en esperar a que la niebla bajara, pero la neblina no bajó, dejándolos dentro de la cueva hasta la noche, obligándolos a que permanecieran dentro de ella, mientras las ráfagas de viento azotaban por doquier.

Durante la oscuridad, el viento parecía que hablara al chocar con las rocas, pero dentro de la cueva, Iudia pudo escuchar como una joven estaba charlando con el joven que se había perdido en la nieve, pero decidió ignorarlo, aún su cuerpo seguía agotado, tenía confianza a que se sentiría con fuerzas para el día siguiente.

-¡Corran!- dijo Lenron diciéndole al resto del grupo que se alejara de ahí lo más posible, al mismo tiempo que apresuraba el paso de Iudia.

Un fuerte temblor los había tomado por sorpresa a todos, la montaña comenzó una avalancha, una enorme criatura que se encontraba en la cima de esta hacía movimientos violentos al moverse, estos movimientos hacían que los vientos golpearan más fuerte y levantaran la tierra, junto con una gran pila de rocas que casi cae encima de Lenron y Iudia.

-Una invocación de las montañas, aunque el tamaño de esa cosa es abismal- decía Lenron a Iudia, quien ella estaba concentrando toda su energía a su báculo que cargaba, el cual le daba la fuerza de invocación de bestias.

-Ya estamos aquí Iudia- decía Yazhar, teniendo detrás a Lennet, Rikka y Aran, quien era el que se había tardado en levantarse.

-¿Porqué nunca eres útil en algo?- gritaba Lenron a Aran, quien ya estaba desesperado de él

-No es tiempo para esto Lenron, debemos proteger a Iudia mientras enfoca su fe en el báculo de invocación- decía Lennet tomando del brazo a Lenron, para que se calmara.

La vibración de las rocas seguía creando más derrumbes, pero arriba se podía observar una silueta gigantesca de la criatura que se expandía. Era claro que era un ave puesto que al llegar al máximo el esplendor, el cuerpo expandió sus alas para elevarse frente a Iudia y los guardianes.

-¡Guardianes!- se escuchó detrás de ellos.

-¿Quién dijo eso?- preguntó Lenron, mientras el muchacho que Rikka había rescatado, al mismo tiempo que levantaba su brazo y con su mano sostenía una carta transparente, soltándola al aire, para liberar un rayo de luz fulminante, de color rojo, para después mostrar a una especie de lagarto erguido, de piel anaranjada con rayas azules, y un enorme casco marrón que ocultaba su cabeza con una cornamenta en los lados y un cuerno en la nariz.

-¡Greymon Megaflama!- el hombre ordenó a la criatura, quien apuntó una enorme llama que emanó de su boca.

-¿Cómo pudo convocar a una bestia de una carta?- dijo Iudia intrigada por lo que había aparecido frente a ellos.

-Esa criatura jamás la había visto, es muy diferente a las bestias que estamos acostumbrados a invocar- decía Lennet quien analizaba al enorme dinosaurio que provino de aquella carta.

El ave salió de aquel resplandor que impedía vérsele y se pudo revelar su color verde y su amplio pico que llevaba desde la cabeza a la punta del pico material metálico. Las plumas de sus alas y su cola podían verse también de un color amarillo brillante al igual que sus ojos azules. A diferencia de las aves, este monstruo tenía seis extremidades, sus alas, sus patas y sus brazos, los cuales luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo con el musculoso Greymon, que era notable su incremento muscular en el pecho y garras.

-¡Greymon ten cuidado!- decía el muchacho mientras veía que su monstruo estaba a punto de caer de la montaña, y con sus patas intentaba sostenerse, pero el ave emitía un graznido agudo que distraía al Greymon, pero nadie notaba aquel ataque de sonido del ave, solamente Greymon, quien sufría y rugía de furia.

-Suficiente, ¡Cambio de carta, Conexión de Velocidad!- gritó el hombre sacando otra carta, pero de su bolsillo del pantalón.

Greymon inmediatamente pudo mover sus patas con más velocidad y así crear más intensidad en el agarre entre el ave y él, para impactarla hacia la pared de rocas que tenían de frente, pero el ave se soltó del ataque de Greymon para elevarse con sus grandes alas, ocasionando un enorme tornado de tierra para desaparecer de la vista de todos con la intensidad que daba el revoloteo de sus alas.

-Sigue aquí, el ave sólo tomó impulso, va a volver - dijo Iudia, quien no quitaba su vista hacia arriba, una vez que se despejó la pequeña tormenta de tierra, empezó a buscar en el cielo al ave.  
Un silencio perturbó el lugar, es como si de verdad se anunciara que todo había acabado, pero Iudia decidió caminar hasta acercársele a aquel hombre de gabardina y capa azul bastante rasgada.

-No te confíes el ave sigue aquí- le dijo Iudia gentilmente antes de estar a un lado de él. Aquel joven no dejaba de ver a Greymon, quien parecía tener fuertes punzadas en sus garras, por los empujes con el ave. -¡Aquí viene!- le advirtió Iudia quien pudo ver antes el movimiento del ave, mientras todos veían como el ave caía en picada hacia Greymon, el cual rápidamente le contestó con un cabezazo logrando ensartar sus cuernos con el pico abierto.

-¡Vamos Greymon, sostenlo ahí mientras destruyo sus datos!- el muchacho tenía fe y le daba las gracias a Iudia, entonces él terminó acercándose cuidadosamente al lugar donde estaba Greymon y el ave, sacando una especie de máquina azul de forma rectangular con una pequeña pantalla y un par de botones. Aquel artefacto disparó un rayo de diversos colores hacia aquella ave, y la rodeo de todo su color y al mismo tiempo succionándola, se podía ver como el ave empezaba a desintegrarse lentamente hasta desaparecer por completo como si aquel objeto hubiera absorbido al ave. -Listo, tenemos otra Bacteria más- dijo guardando aquella carta dentro de su bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Disculpa, ¿pero qué fue eso?- Rikka a lo lejos preguntaba.

-Soy un Tamer- el chico al notar que nadie decía nada, reía y terminó preguntando -¿No me van a agradecer?, ¡los acabo de salvar!

-Gracias, ahora nos vamos- dijo Lenron, dando la vuelta junto con Iudia quien no dejaba de verlo.

-¿Porqué siempre hay que ser groseros con la gente que nos ayuda?, siempre nos vamos sin agradecer nada, vamos es justo que esta vez- Aran fue interrumpido por Lenron, quien le apretaba el brazo fuertemente para que dejara de hablar.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no hay que ponerse agresivos, ¡sólo quiero saber cómo hizo eso! Lenron.  
-Eso mi amigo, era un Digimon- respondía el Tamer.  
-¿Digimon?- Lenron volteó a ver al hombre con sorpresa. -¿eso era un Digimon?, ¿sabes que esas cosas son impuras?, ¡son blasfemias en nombre de la creación!- dijo Lenron quien no pudo calmarse para atacar al Tamer.

-¿Entonces ustedes piensan lo mismo?- dijo el Tamer quien bajo la mirada al escuchar esas palabras. –Mi gente es acusada de impura por la utilizar los Digimon, simplemente no saben lo que se siente ser juzgados sólo por eso.

-Te comprendo- dijo Iudia quien caminó hacia el Tamer, con la mirada en alto. –No me parece justo que tus ideales sean tachados, sólo porque a algunos les parezcan mal.

-Pero Iudia, ellos- Lenron quien no pudo terminar por Iudia, quien trataba de mostrar su tolerancia hacia cualquier pensamiento de las tierras.  
-Es el mismo pensamiento intolerante del Rey Rasi- Iudia dijo mientras se acercó enfrente del Tamer. –Gracias- terminó Iudia con una sinceridad que le rodeó en un brillo sus ojos verdes.

-Sabes- el Tamer decía mientras fue interrumpido por Lenron bruscamente

-¡Para ti es la sacerdotisa Iudia!

-No Lenron, puesto que para su creencia no soy nada de relevancia, puede dirigirse a mi como un ser humano, porque eso es lo que soy, ya les he dicho que no me gusta que utilicen ese término conmigo, porque también soy su amiga.

El grupo de guardianes no podían dejar de dudar sobre el compañero que utilizaba cartas para capturar monstruos, no entendían cual era el motivo de él. Una de las más grandes incógnitas era aquel espectro de capucha blanca que seguía al hombre creyente de los Digimon. Él ya había tenido un encuentro con aquella aparición, sumando una pregunta más de su vida, lo único que tenía claro era a las personas que servía y creía por haberle dado su hogar.

Los Tamers, una sociedad que se distinguía por su creencia del más allá, pero no hablando como una obra divina, ya que según sus teorías, todo lo que se encontraba en aquel mundo, era obra del hombre. La verdadera esencia de la vida se lograba obtener si se escapaba de aquella realidad, pero estos pensamientos eran rechazados por los seguidores de Santa Luz, es decir, los sacerdotes y guardianes que los tachaban de cometer tabúes en contra de la naturaleza, ya que ellos podían sin ninguna invocación, llamar bestias creadas por sus propias manos, por obra de la manipulación informática del mundo.

Sus teorías apuntaban que todo había sido creado por un código, y que todas sus acciones eran vigiladas o ya planeadas desde antes de que las pudieran hacer.  
El destino de todos los Tamers era ganar territorios, y eso es lo que realmente hacía al recolectar a aquellas criaturas que se habían enfrentado en las montañas.

Al derrotar a las Bacterias, ellos tienen como derecho reclamar el territorio vencido por quien lideraba aquel lugar, el Tamer no sólo absorbió la información de las Bacterias, sino también marcó su territorio con su Digivice, aquel artefacto que utilizó en la batalla, el mismo que utilizaba como localizador de aquellas criaturas absorbentes de datos del mundo. Esta recolección de territorios la utilizaba para ganar más datos del lugar, todos los que hacían esto, enviaban datos a la base para comenzar a digitalizar nueva información y así demostrar más pruebas de su ideología.


	4. Tres

Tres

-Al morir Aris, su cuerpo se dividió en dos; la rosa roja y rosa blanca, ambos conforman su persona total – dentro de una pequeña habitación completamente en blanco, un señor charlaba junto a una mujer que se encontraba a su lado, el hombre vestía traje de color café con un suéter color verde opaco, debajo de eso, llevaba una camisa blanca del cual se asomaba un dije de oro que tenía forma de una rosa. Los ojos de este hombre estaban ocultos por una cinta de color negro, tenía la costumbre de jalar de su barba larga y grisácea, mientras le mostraba a aquella mujer unos documentos que tenía en sus manos.

Ambas personas tenían en sus manos con el destino de una persona, que involucraba a todo el reino de Rasi, por lo tanto tales decisiones podían cambiar el destino de Iudia y sus guardianes.

-Aquí están los archivos sobre Aris, sus memorias están siendo restauradas - decía el hombre poniéndose de pie y explicándole un poco más a aquella mujer oculta en una capucha blanca, tan sólo podían vérsele sus labios rosados y su largo cabello negro que se asomaba de la capucha.

-¿A qué se refiere con que están siendo restauradas profesor?

-Una parte de él está a punto de despertar, pero de eso te tienes que encargar tú, tienes que crear un nuevo almacén de datos, ¿sabes a que me refiero verdad?

Aquella mujer estaba entendiendo a donde quería ir su profesor, pero ella no estaba completamente segura si era correcto, estaba un poco confusa por las decisiones de su mentor, el cual veía como una institución. Todo conocimiento se lo debo a él, pero que tal si esta vez alguien más muere, ¿será parte del experimento? pensaba al mismo tiempo que salía de aquella sala la cual estaba invadida de documentos apilados en diversas partes. Él se está esforzando mucho, debo entregar todo mi coraje, aunque las cosas pinten negras, mi maestro tendrá la razón se alentaba a sí misma.

-De acuerdo profesor, después de todo es parte del proyecto y lo hacemos por una buena causa, la ciencia está de nuestro lado, nada saldrá mal, ¿no es así?- preguntó, pero el hombre no respondía nada, sólo volteó y observó un gran monitor que estaba a sus espaldas, en el cual se desprendían cientos de datos, pero sólo un porcentaje.

"45%"

Mientras tanto, el joven Tamer guiaba a los guardianes, quienes habían pensado que sería una buena idea seguir a alguien que conociera la montaña y salir rápidamente. Durante su trayecto se ponía a pensar en lo que había pasado para llegar ser llamado Tamer, también observaba como a pesar de las dificultades, los guardianes siguen de pie y continuaban unidos, ¿acaso eso era la amistad?, se preguntaba el muchacho quien notaba que en su vida no había tenido un amigo, ¿o tal vez si?, y es así mientras se perdía en los recuerdos mirando el pálido cielo que cubría las montañas, tratando de rescatar algún recuerdo vago de su persona.

-Aún podía recordar el número de días desde que llegué- sin darse cuenta, el Tamer había hablado en voz alta, pero sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por Rikka, quien avistó una amenaza en frente.

-¡Esperen!- Rikka advertía al grupo de tres huevos de gran tamaño.

-¿Entonces hay más de un pájaro como el anterior?- dijo Aran con terror.

-Tranquilos, el calor los hace abrirse- dijo el Tamer a sí mismo, tomando nuevamente una carta dentro de su gabardina y lanzando una fuerte luz roja, convocaba nuevamente a Greymon al lugar. -Vaya, es obvio que los huevos abran con el calor, ¿porqué no lo pensé antes?, la montaña es muy húmeda, aunque es algo muy extraño que ellos tomen el calor de un simple ser a su lado.

-Tú lo dijiste, ellos absorben la energía de los seres vivos, al parecer tomó el calor de nuestros cuerpos y lo utilizó para poder salir- le seguía Lennet, quien ya había entendido el caso de los huevos y su manera de desarrollarse.

-Pero no podemos- sin poder terminar, Lenron no tenía opción, debía pelear contra las aves que emergieran de los huevos, para así salvar más vidas, pensando en los habitantes que se hallaban bajo las montañas.

-No podemos dejar esto como si no pasara nada Lenron, lo mejor será ayudarle, parece que sabe lo que hace- dijo Lennet, quien ya estaba preparado para la batalla.

-¡Estoy lista, vamos Iudia invocación!- gritó Rikka, refiriéndose al poder de Iudia para invocar a las criaturas, en este caso, el poder de Rikka invocaba a una criatura de cuatro patas con un aspecto felino, de piel azul y melena negra que le rodeaba parte de su cuerpo hasta su cabeza, llevaba tres gruesas franjas amarillas en cada una de sus patas, y ojos dorados con pupilas rojizas al igual que su pequeña nariz. El monstruo invocado mostraba una agresividad, y elegancia al mover su cola que en la punta lleva una estrella de cuatro picos de un amarillo intenso.

-Muy bien Luxray, para cuando se liberen las aves de los huevos debemos atacar- le dijo Rikka a la criatura gatuna emitiendo un rugido furioso, avisando su llegada.

-Bien, entonces yo también tendré que ayudar- una vez que dijo eso Lennet, el báculo de innovación de Iudia esta vez se tiñó de un color púrpura oscuro, disparando un nuevo rayo, con un aura negra que le rodeaba, aquella misteriosa nube que le acompañaba rápidamente en el aire formó una figura que en un principio no parecía tener forma, pero después e develaron velozmente sus ojos de rojos, con un brillo siniestro en el interior. Una especie de viento friolento al llegar aquella criatura azotó el lugar, pero más que nada el soplo de las montañas se hacía más fuerte y siniestro, como si el viento estuviera hablando.

-¡Migmagius, alerta!- gritaba Lennet, una vez que un huevo estaba tirando el cascarón y liberando nuevamente aquel resplandor de su interior. Aquel fantasma púrpura que respondía el nombre de Migmagius, comenzó a mostrar su rostro a los demás, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Parecía que encima de su cabeza tuviera un sombrero, pero es la forma en que su fuerza oculta la diseño como ente, al igual que una gran perla de carmín que colgaba debajo de su cabeza.

El primer huevo comenzó a vibrar, aquellos pequeños sismos nuevamente se volvieron a registrar, pero esta vez, tanto Lennet con Migmagius, Rikka con Luxray, Iudia junto con Togetic y el Tamer a un lado de su bestia Greymon, se preparaban para recibir a la primera ave, mientras los demás vigilaban de los otros dos huevos.

-¡Luxray Onda trueno!- se escuchó una vez que se vio que una de las alas del pájaro salía del huevo, con todas sus fuerzas y ánimos, le deseó suerte Rikka a su Luxray, aquel felino que ya estaba adelantado en su hazaña. Estando encima del huevo, a un lado del ala del ave, los ojos de Luxray comenzaron a brillar con intensidad, y con un simple salto de vuelta al suelto, soltó unas chispas que luego estas reventarían continuamente, y en un parpadeo, aquellas chispas ya estaban rodeando la verde ala del ave, que dentro del huevo ya se escuchaban lamentos porque una parte de su cuerpo se encontraba completamente paralizada.

-¡Cuidado Rikka, está rompiendo el huevo!- le gritaba Aran, quien notaba que a pesar de que el ala del verde pájaro estaba paralizada, todo su cuerpo aún tenía movimiento, logrando escapar del cascaron, y contraatacando con su enorme pico al Luxray, que era diminuto a comparación de este.

-¿Qué?, es mucho más grande que el anterior- veía sorprendido Lenron, quien también le pidió a Iudia su poder de invocación.

-De acuerdo Lenron, pero no te precipites, recuerda que tenemos que guardar energía para las demás aves- Iudia le explicaba a Lenron, mientras miraba preocupada el par de huevos restante que tenía dentro de sí un ave en cada uno.

-Muy bien, ¡vamos Blaziken surge y destruye a esa bestia!- gritó Lenron, mientras que Iudia con los similares movimientos anteriores, parecidos a una danza logró que la punta de su báculo esta vez se tiñera de rojo, al mismo tiempo que ella con un leve toque al suelo rocoso, de él salió una criatura, con el rostro cubierto de carmín y estructura similar a un de ave, pero su cuerpo de forma humana, que expulsaba de sus muñecas, llamaradas. Sus piernas hasta su torso estaba cubierto de de un plumaje de color similar a una flama, en la cabeza, dejaba caer plumas en forma de pelo de color beige.

-¡Vamos, dale un Gancho Alto justo en la cara a ese pajarraco!- Lenron le ordenó a Blaziken, quien dio un saltó doblando sus rodillas y dando un salto con sus patas hacia la cabeza de aquel monstruo verdoso, que lo estaba esperando con un picotazo, aunque el Blaziken podía mover sus movimientos al verle los ojos, además de que sus técnicas marciales le enseñaron a sorprender al enemigo con un ataque inesperado.

-¡Eso es Blaziken, ahora que estás arriba!… ¡Avalancha!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas Lenron, mientras Blaziken después del gran salto, estaba dispuesto a dejarse caer para engañar al ave. Cayendo flexionando sus rodillas, Blaziken golpeó el suelo con sus furiosos puños, que incluso dejaban marcar en la montaña. En un momento de silencio, cientos de roca de pequeño tamaño se veían caer sin parar sobre aquella ave, poco a poco la criatura del huevo que aparentaba no causarle ningún dolor aquel ataque, comenzó a sentir los estragos de al ver que las rocas no paraban y cada vez caían con más fuerza, junto con más peso, haciendo que la derribaran por su continuos golpes al cuerpo de la bestia.

-Bien hecho, la hemos derribado, ahora Blaziken, termina- no sin antes de que Lenron concluyera con la orden, Rikka intervino con el afán de querer participar en la batalla.

-Espera hermanito, déjame hacerlo a mi… ¡Luxray acábalo con un Trueno!- Luxray al escuchar las ordenes de Rikka esperó un momento para recargar su energía y mantenerla en su cuerpo para después liberarla en un poderoso estruendo de color amarillo directo al pájaro de color verde que amenazaba con volver a levantarse.

-¡Ahora Luxray!- gritó Rikka al ver que la pata del ave se estaba volviendo a apoyar al piso, en ese momento Luxray disparó toda la energía acumulada y la lanzó justo al cuerpo del extraño pájaro de gran tamaño, quien al sentir toda la descarga eléctrica de Luxray en su cuerpo, nuevamente se dejó caer, extendiendo sus alas en señal de derrota y cerrando sus ojos lentamente.

El Tamer no quiso intervenir con su Greymon, puesto que veía que los guardianes tenían bien controlada la situación, pero al mismo tiempo quería analizar las artes de ellos y sus maneras de pelear, lo cual lo distrajo en absoluto de su labor para atrapar a la Bacteria.

-¡Niño, ya a lo tuyo!- gritó Lenron avisándole al Tamer lo que tenía que hacer.

-Oh, lo siento, ahora mismo lo hago- dijo mientras tardaba un poco en buscar aquella carta blanca con la cual absorbía a las bestias nombradas Bacterias.

-Creo que debe apresurarse, los demás huevos quieren romperse- decía Lennet, quien miraba fijamente los demás huevos, que parecían agitarse levemente, pero no como amenaza.

-¡Tú, ya apúrate con eso!- nuevamente Lenron le pedía a gritos al Tamer que terminara con la Bacteria, pero antes de que este tomara su carta para acabar, un graznido chillante que provenía del animal debilitado hizo que los huevos restantes tomaran un agresivo movimiento y comenzaran a romperse.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo- Aran soltaba un suspiro de cansancio, mirando como los demás tenían el mismo agotamiento que él.

-No puede ser niño, ¡ahora tenemos que enfrentarnos con dos cosas de estas al mismo tiempo!- con un tono extenuante, Lenron notaba que su amigo Blaziken ya estaba un poco cansado después de usar su energía en el último ataque. –No entiendo, normalmente Blaziken tiene mucha fuerza y resistencia, ¿qué sucede?- confundido, Lenron veía como Blaziken jadeaba de agotamiento.

-Eso es porque estamos en las montañas, en las alturas tu cuerpo necesita más oxígeno de lo normal, más que nada por la presión que te exige, si te agitas demasiado aquí lo sentirás al doble- Yazhar le trataba de explicar a Lenron una de las desventajas del lugar, aunque Blaziken tenía dominado el terreno por ser de las montañas, la humedad y el frío que se hacían presentes obligaban a la invocación a tener que subir su temperatura corporal el doble de lo normal, haciendo que aunque cada golpe sea más fuerte, este acaba con más facilidad con la resistencia de él.

-Pero yo me siento bien, ¿qué no se supone que la invocación tiene la misma fuerza que el guardián?- le dijo Lenron, esperando una respuesta.

-Físicamente tal vez estás bien Lenron, pero mentalmente estás cansado, las invocaciones se alimentan no de fuerza, sino de tu mente- Yazhar decía mientras recordaba un triste acontecimiento que lo hizo bajar la mirada por unos momentos. – Si tan sólo yo hubiera sido menos débil- se decía a si mismo Yazhar, Iudia en ese momento escuchó el lamento de Yazhar, quien en su memoria lo amenazaba una batalla en la cual perdió algo más que el simple encuentro.

-No te preocupes Yazhar, ya te dije que no hace falta invocación para que te mantengas como mi guardián, haz hecho un trabajo admirable y es por eso que estás aquí- trataba de animar Iudia a Yazhar, recordándole su esfuerzo dentro del grupo, mientras lo tomaba del hombro, pero él seguía perdido en su recuerdo, y al mismo tiempo con la mirada le decía a Iudia que no quería seguir su camino.

-Creo que no es el momento para ponerse melancólicos- interrumpía Lennet, avisando que ambos huevos estaban terminando de corromperse, al mismo tiempo que el Tamer utilizó su carta para capturar la Bacteria que antes ya habían derrotado.

-Tiene razón, ya habrá tiempo para esto Iudia- le dijo Yazhar, mientras la protegía de una enorme placa de roca que salió disparada por el intenso movimiento que provocaban los huevos en la tierra. Yazhar terminó en el suelo aplastado por aquella gran roca que casi golpea a Iudia, mientras tanto le decía con una sonrisa su agradecimiento por tenerla como sacerdotisa, después de eso arrojó con su gran musculatura el enorme trozo de piedra, arrojándola y ésta volviéndose añicos, aunque Yazhar después de eso mostró señales de un severo golpe en su espalda por la caída, y en el pecho que estaba solamente cubierto por un chaleco azul el cual lo tenía abierto, descubriendo así su torso, pero dañándose con gravedad por el impacto de la roca.

-¡Yazhar!- Iudia quería asegurarse que su guardián estuviera bien, pero Lennet estaba esperando la invocación para detener a las dos criaturas que estaban a punto de emerger.

-Iudia ya sabes que hacer- Lennet se acercó al oído de Iudia, susurrándole, mientras ella se ponía de espaldas frente a ella.

-¿Qué planea hacer?- preguntó Aran al Tamer.

-Creo que le preguntas a la persona equivocada, no sé nada sobre ustedes- dijo el Tamer mientras observaba que Iudia tomaba su báculo y tomándolo como una lanza con su brazo derecho, en un impulso lo arrojó como si fuera una jabalina hacia la espalda de Lennet, quien emitió un grito de dolor, y al mismo tiempo se pudo ver que la sangre que comenzó a derramar por el ataque, comenzó a desvanecerse antes de que tocara el suelo.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijeron Aran y el Tamer al mismo tiempo, mientras los demás veían como el cuerpo de Lennet se desplomaba hacia el empedrado, Lenron se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella, y la tomó con sus manos, al mismo tiempo notó que el cuerpo de Lennet no pesaba nada, debido a su habilidad que estaba por usar.

-Ya veo, hiciste el Intercambio- dijo Lenron mientras comprendía que Lennet había unificado su alma con su invocación Migmagius, la joya de color rojo intenso que brillaba al mismo tiempo que la poseedora parpadeaba, era el centro de su fuerza, ya que una vez que se liberó del cuerpo de Lennet, lanzó un rayo directo de la joya hacia una de las aves, que ya había podido liberarse del cascaron que impedía abrir sus alas.

-Al parecer Lennet logró hacer el intercambio de cuerpos con su Migmagius- decía Rikka esperanzada de que algún día aprendiera esa técnica especial de los guardianes.

-¿Cambio de cuerpo?- el Tamer le intrigó y preguntó sobre la situación.

-Así es, todos los guardianes cuando establezcan un lazo con gran intensidad, que una realmente sus corazones, la invocación y quien lo convocó pueden ya incluso sentir los mismos sentimientos, es decir se comprenden de tal manera que pareciera que uno de ellos dejo su cuerpo volviéndose el otro, es a lo que me refiero.

-Ya veo- el Tamer se seguía preguntando sobre los misterios de aquel grupo que lo ayudaban, pero una vez visto que ambos pájaros se liberaron de su prisión, ordenó a Greymon a encargarse de la Bacteria, mientras Lennet en el cuerpo del fantasma se encargaba de la segunda. -¡Greymon resiste!- El compañero del Tamer estaba enfrentándose a la verde cría, pero ésta le respondía con picotazos, aunque gracias a la fuerte corteza que rodeaba la cabeza, se protegía de los ataques, aunque eso no evitó un ataque justo en el pecho, del cual no pudo esquivar.

-¡Vamos amigo no te dejes vencer!- una vez que gritó eso el Tamer, tomó una de sus cartas que ocultaba en su gabardina y la lanzó hacia el campo, esta dirigiéndose a toda velocidad haría un efecto de batalla favoreciendo al Digimon anaranjado.

-¿Qué fue eso?- como siempre Aran estaba confundido de lo que pasaba, y más cuando un gran escudo con el símbolo de un sol de la nada apareció comenzando a proteger a Greymon.

-Esto es una Carta de Apoyo, las utilizo para ayudar a mi Digimon cuando esté en problemas, en este caso utilicé El Escudo del Valor, aumenta su defensa y además protege de ataques físicos- al mismo tiempo que explicaba eso, el escudo que mencionaba estaba siendo destruido por un enorme resplandor dorado que disparó al abrir su pico y soltar un graznido. -¿Pero qué?

-Al parecer tus cartas no sirven de nada contra esa cosa- se burlaba Lenron mientras le ordenaba a Blaziken el prepararse en caso que el Greymon fallara. –Iudia, necesito la ayuda de Togetic- Lenron le pedía el efecto de la invocación de Iudia, el cual era la curación, para así restablecer las energías vencidas de Blaziken.

-De acuerdo- Iudia con una pequeña petición a su Togetic, le entregó su efecto al Blaziken.

-¿Qué es lo que hizo?- una vez más Aran no entendía lo sucedido, incluso el Tamer quien esperaba una reacción además de una oración y un simple salto de aquella hada Togetic, pareciera como si el efecto hubiera fallado, pero en realidad aquella petición que Iudia hizo fue para que se llevara a cabo aquel movimiento secreto de Togetic.

El clima en las montañas cada vez favorecía menos a los guardianes, ya que las invocaciones perdían rápidamente energía, aunque Lennet estaba unida junto con su invocación, pero eso también le ocasionaba las mismas debilidades de Migmagius, incluso se podía ver que las rocas se estaban rodeando de una gruesa capa de hielo además de que una tormenta de nieve anunciaba su llegada.

-Esto está empeorando, maldita la hora en que nos encontramos con este idiota- se decía a si mismo Lenron, mientras veía al Tamer.

-Ya te escuché hermanito, veo que sigues tirando pestes a nuestro invitado- Rikka le decía a Lenron con un tono de burla mientras ella junto con su Luxray se encaminaban hacia donde se encontraba Lennet, para ayudarla, ya que los ataques oscuros que ella lanzaba cada vez disminuían su potencia, lo cual querría decir que el intercambio entre su Migmagius estaba a punto de acabarse, aún así su trabajo contra la Bacteria había ayudado mucho, ya que aquella ave estaba confundida y en ocasiones fallaba en sus ataques, lo cual era señal para Rikka para contraatacar.

-Espero haya sido tiempo suficiente para recuperar tu energía Luxray, ¡ahora dame otro de tus Truenos contra esa ave!- gritó con una potencia frenética Rikka, mientras que veía que Luxray aunque un poco exhausto nuevamente atacó, pero esta vez con una muy baja intensidad, que incluso por un momento parecía extinguirse el ataque antes de impactarse contra la Bacteria.

–Muy bien hecho Luxray, aunque creo que sigue moviéndose, ¿puedes terminar con esto amiga?- le preguntó Rikka a Lennet, quien asimiló con la cabeza en su cuerpo como Migmagius, y se lanzó contra el pájaro verdoso que la contraataco con una de sus garras de sus brazos y la sostuvo por un momento sin dejarla escapar, aunque era extraño ya que ella era un fantasma. "¿Cómo es posible que pueda tocarme?" se preguntaba Lennet desde adentro.

-¡¿Pero ella es un fantasma cómo puede?- gritaba Lenron, pero el Tamer lo interrumpió para explicar la razón del porque puede hacer eso el ave.

-Las bacterias no tienen limitaciones por las invocaciones, las diferencias de tipos no existen entre ellas, aunque se les pueda cambiar de estado, no hay debilidades de estado en las Bacterias porque no son creaciones naturales, sino de humanos.

-¿A qué te refieres con creaciones humanas?- preguntaba asombrado Lenron.

-Esas cosas en realidad no tienen una madre genética, son datos erróneos, pero creados para transformarse en virus y alimentarse de la información de este lugar- aunque el Tamer explicaba, Lenron no comprendía a que se refería con virus e información.

-Por eso les dije que no puedo revelarles nada sobre mis enseñanzas, no entenderían.

-Deja de hacerte el interesante, ¡deberías prestarle más atención a tu monstruo que a nosotros!- gritó Lenron, informándole al Tamer que Greymon ya estaba demasiado cansado, además de que todo su cuerpo se rodeo de una luz blanca que cada vez hacía reducir al dinosaurio hasta dejarlo en menos de una cuarta parte de lo que era Greymon. Ya no tenía cuernos ni rayas azules, aquella protección en su cabeza lo había dejado, ahora en un pequeño lagarto del color anaranjado más claro.

-Lo siento, te fallé- le dijo aquel pequeño dinosaurio al Tamer, su monstruo al parecer ya había reducido tanto la dimensión de su cuerpo que se volvió de la mitad del tamaño que el Tamer.

-¡¿Puede hablar esa cosa?- sorprendido Lenron no espero a soltar un grito.

-Claro, todos los Digimon tienen la capacidad de comunicarse con humanos, ya que son creaciones de humanos- terminaba el Tamer, mientras éste regañaba a su pequeño dragón naranja.

-Oye, déjalo en paz- se escuchaba a lo lejos a Yazhar, quien un poco adolorido por el golpe de la masa de tierra, impedía que el Tamer tratara mal a aquella criatura, Yazhar había comprendido que no era correcto explotar a un compañero, ya que le cegaba sobre los sentimientos de su amigo, eso a Yazhar le hizo recordar malos momentos. -No sé como pienses, pero para mí éste ser como cualquiera está vivo, así que merece nuestro respeto.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa, he dicho que toleraría sus ideales, ahora ustedes hagan eso conmigo, tan sólo he llegado y ya me han tachado de blasfemo, no comprendo a ustedes los guardianes, si se supone que están ligados a llevar la fe, ¿por qué no dejan que las ajenas continúen?

-Porque ustedes los seguidores de los Digimon han querido meter su doctrina a manera sucia, además son los que piensan que todos están equivocados sino pensamos como ustedes, puesto que presumen de su dichosa y codiciosa sabiduría real de este mundo- gritaba Lenron, recordando que varios conflictos en la sociedad habían sido creados por quienes creían en los Digimon, ya que ellos tenían en mente, que sólo ciertas personas podían aprender lo que llamaban la verdad de la creación.

-¡¿Nuevamente van a insultarme?- gritaba el Tamer, quien molesto tomó dos de las cartas blancas para las Bacterias, lanzándolas para absorber a ambas, y aunque la que no había sido derrotada se resistía, su cuerpo ya estaba agotado por la batalla contra el Greymon.  
–No necesito esto, pensé en darles mi apoyo e incluso mi completo interés en los guardianes, ya que estoy sorprendido en como manejan el arte de invocar criaturas, pero me da asco como me tachan, perdón, mejor dicho, tachan a todos mis hermanos que han hecho de sus enseñanzas algo grandioso, algo que por lo que veo su mente es muy limitada. Y es cierto somos muy despectivos por quien quiere aprender nuestras lecciones, pero eso es porque pocos tienen la mente abierta para mirar más allá de lo que ven sus ojos- terminando con eso, el Tamer les dio la espalda al grupo de guardianes, y junto con su Digimon, se encaminaron a descender la montaña en la que se encontraban, puesto que ambos ya habían terminado su labor, además el radar ya no presentaba ninguna alteración, es por eso que ya no tenían ningún papel ahí.

-¡Espera!- gritó Iudia, mientras veía que el Tamer se encaminaba a bajar la montaña en la plena tormenta que azotaba el rostro de todos. Iudia al tratar de evitar que el Tamer se separara, hizo que el Tamer soltara una de las rocas con las que sus piernas se sostenían y su mano dejara de tomarse de la pared de piedra.

-¡No te irás así!- gritó Yazhar quien rápidamente tomó de la mano al Tamer y así evitar una gran caída desde donde se encontraban.

–Siento haberte tratado de esa forma, y mucho más decirte que hacer, pero…

-Si, si, olvida las explicaciones Yazhar, tan sólo lo sentimos y punto, creo que estamos lidiando con este tema de la fe desde que la reina Rasi a decidido enfrentarnos, tratándonos como basura por no seguir sus ordenes, de hecho todo el sistema de la fe se ha perdido y todos los templos están en contra de si mismos.

-El Rey Rasi y sus subordinados mandaron a vigilar nuestras acciones, en busca de nuestros avances sobre la creación- decía el Tamer, mientras veía para abajo y suspiraba de haberse salvado de un terrible destino.

-Él siempre mostró admiración por los Digimon, de hecho su madre- le decía Iudia, quien fue ayudada por el Tamer quien ya conocía la historia.

-Rordas, el padre del Rey Rasi apoyaba el avance sobre los Digimon, como una especie de nueva vida, ella es y será nuestra inspiración, porque logró unir culturas, pero con el tiempo la búsqueda de independencia hizo que se separaran las creencias y consigo el legado de ella, es triste que su intento de unificar el mundo fracasara por gente bastarda que sólo quiere estropear los nuevos pensamientos. De hecho ella es quien analizó la existencia de otra vida fuera de esta.

De repente, un hombre saliendo de entre los escombros por los ataques de las aves salió con su tono suave y su fluida voz, complementando lo que decía Iudia. -Él no sólo creía eso, volvió realidad su idea, pero nadie le creía. El Maestro está en estos momentos saboreando el manjar de la verdadera vida, pobres ilusos, toda esto es un simple chiste de lo que la verdad aguarda, esto es una mala comedia, una simple aunque creativa mentira maestra que se repite una y otra vez- aquel hombre que estaba cubierto de nieve bajo una capucha blanca y una especie de chaqueta que le llegaba hasta sus zapatos con el mismo color blanco, se mezclaba perfectamente con la nieve que caía densamente con un frío destructor que congelaba las gargantas de todos.

-¡Qué es lo que quieres aquí!- gritó el Tamer quien parecía conocer a aquel hombre.

-Basta de infantilismos Isar, es hora de irnos a casa- dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano. El tamer, que en aquel momento ya era identificado como Isar, sólo lo ignoró.

-¿Te importaría si te dijera que "tú amigo" ha vuelto?- dijo con un tono burlesco el hombre a Isar, él sabía que Isar podía ser manejado a su antojo con sólo esa palabra: amigo

-No es verdad- dijo en voz baja Isar.

-¡Aún estás bajo las órdenes de los Tamers, así que debes obedecer!, esto fue sólo una misión y estás saliéndote de tus ideales- le dijo mientras con la mano derecha abría un portal frente a los guardianes, era como un resplandor de luz, una puerta a lo desconocido.

-Vamos novato, te estamos esperando- dijo mientras Isar, el Tamer miraba hacia atrás, el grupo de guardianes, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que su hogar estaba con ellos y que algún día los volvería a ver, pero por ahora era un hasta pronto.


	5. Cuatro

Se encontraba en su despacho, sentado en su sillón marrón frente a una mesita de noche que encima de ella había una pequeña lámpara, todo con un toque rústico. La alfombra que adornaba la habitación de madera, oculto de la luz por unas bonitas cortinas con encajes de flores en café.

Frente a él además de una botella de vino y una copa vacía, se encontraban documentos regados en aquella mesa que le acompañaba, en aquellos documentos se encontraban unas fotografías, y a un lado, diarios doblados de una semana atrás, una cajetilla de cigarros junto a un cenicero de cristal, donde aquel hombre perdía la vista y veía a una joven bajar de una escaleras que se encontraban a un lado de esa habitación.

-Papá, ¿sigues despierto?- preguntó aquella joven de cabello castaño recogido que miraba a su padre siguiendo en su trabajo. –Anda, vete a descansar, estás muy cansado- le dijo ella al hombre que mostraba agotamiento por el trabajo, pero él insistía en encontrar una respuesta a un problema que había comenzado a dolerle desde la semana pasada.

¿Quién es ese paradoja?

Cuatro

Tenía una labor retrasada en el hospital. Una audiencia daría mil conclusiones, a diversas falsedades que el régimen del país, no pretende aprobar.

Durante el trayecto a la entrevista, mi mente se perturbaba con la esencia de un fantasma del pasado, algo que fortalecía mi coraje, por saber la verdad del sufrimiento que ataca a mi vida.

-SGA, mi oficio es encontrar el porqué existes- mientras decía eso, una tormenta de memorias mientras conducía hacia mi destino me invadieron, fue como si repasara mi vida en tan solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Estaba a punto de dar el cruce a un puente para una gran avenida, pero aquel terror de ideas invadieron mi cabeza me hicieron perder el control del auto, he hicieron que condujera justo en los bordes del puente, para salir disparado desde las alturas a un llano, completamente fuera de control.

Todo lo podía asimilar, es como si yo deseara el haberme estrellado contra esas vallas y lanzarme hacia el llano por mi propia cuenta, pero realmente no podía detenerme. Por un momento, o quizás por días estuve repitiendo la escena en mis sueños, mientras inconsciente después del impacto, podía respirar, sentir, inclusive escuchar voces que hablaban de mi.  
Eran las lágrimas de una joven que me harían despertar, las de mi hija.

-Papá, te dije que descansaras, ya no te hace bien este trabajo, por favor- se encontraba mi pequeña que aunque ya estaba entrando en la fase de madurez, seguía viendo como una linda niñita como cuando la tuve en mis brazos. Yo mientras tanto me encontraba en una camilla recostado mirando los ventanales de lo que parecía un hospital, tenía el suero conectado a mi brazo como si se tratara de un aparato electrónico recargando su energía. Trataba de moverme, pero mi espalda estaba adolorida, me sorprendía que sólo tuviera una fractura en mi brazo derecho, era una suerte que haya sobrevivido a tal altura en mi auto, donde en ese momento sentía como todos los cristales del auto me hubieran estrellado en mi cabeza.

-No puedo hija, mi trabajo es mi vida, y tú eres quien me da más fuerza de seguir a pesar de las dificultades- mi trabajo era el ser fotógrafo en un diario local y al mismo tiempo tenía una colección privada que había publicado en diversas editoriales con críticas positivas, siempre me decían que mis fotos mostraban ese sentimiento frío y depresivo, tal vez porque muchas veces eso es lo que me inspiraba la realidad que veía atreves de la lente. –Papá… ¿te sientes bien?- Me decía mi hija mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos, pero fue justo cuando desperté, que una especie de dolor interna se revolvió en todo mi cuerpo, aplazando todo el dolor de mi espalda y brazos a mi cabeza, como si se hubiera acumulado la energía para subir rápidamente en un tormento que me hizo gritar desesperadamente, obviamente para mi hija fue una señal para llamar a enfermeras y doctores con gritos de preocupación, pero siempre aunque lo intentara, siempre la hacía preocuparse, desde la muerte de su madre.

Era más pequeña ella, infinitamente más inocente, pero con la misma dulzura de siempre, a veces me preguntaba de donde salía tanta fuerza en su felicidad, mi esposa y ella tenían un vínculo fabuloso, algo que me hizo sentir que la vida valía la pena después de tantos fracasos, ellas eran mis armas para mantenerme de pie, inclusive en un día fatigante, ambas me recibían con júbilo, pero un síndrome de carácter desconocido atacó a mi amada de mi lado, y a la madre de mi pequeña. Comencé a hacerme adicto a la información sobre ese estigma que me arrebató el amor de mis brazos, pero todos eran fallidos, mis vanos deseos de conseguir la noticia del síndrome que atacó a mi esposa me enfermaron de odio hacia todo lo demás inclusive a olvidarme de mi mismo.  
En el hambre del conocimiento vagando por la red digital, encontré una página que recopilaba datos sobre esa rara enfermedad que atacaba a la sociedad en silencio, conocí al equipo de personas que necesitaba para atacar y resolver que es lo que los doctores no pudieron resolverme, y parar esas muertes que los medios no hacían públicas, ¿pero porqué?, ¿porqué callar una enfermedad que infectaba de manera inadvertida?

Días antes de mi accidente automovilístico me detuve con mi equipo a trabajar mientras mi hija asistía a la universidad.

En medio de la muchedumbre y justo debajo del verano, escuchábamos como la audiencia estaba estremecida. Dentro del edificio, el aire condicionado sentaba muy bien después de varias horas de espera.

Mientras, varios colegas se encontraban charlando con varios patriotas, que habían entregado su vida para nuestro socorro.

-Es el mejor espectáculo que hemos creado- le dije casi al oído cuando pase cerca de mi compañera de trabajo, una reportera ocupada en su labor, entrevistando a la autoridad de relaciones internacionales; Milos Re, uno de los líderes del plan que mi mente estaba buscando.

Más tarde de aquella conferencia, con un desfile, para los inocentes que habían participado en el fraude más grande para la sociedad. La idea era simple, olvidar el problema que había ocasionado la enfermedad, y obsequiarle al pueblo por medio de guerras intermedias, héroes que puedan alentar, haciendo legítimamente, una imagen más limpia a los políticos que regían. Una manera absurda, pero útil.

Aquella estafa corrió a cargo del periódico, "El Salvador", quien también se había encargado de apoyar la propaganda para la elección presidencial, y darle así a Freder Do, candidato presidencial, una victoria absoluta, para que el proyecto corriera sin apuros. ¿Quién estaba de por medio?; mi equipo y yo para hacer de aquellas obras políticas, hechos históricos que los libros atribuirían.

-¿Todavía sigues pensando en eso?- me dijo mi compañera, quien días más tarde, junto a mí, empezaría la investigación de aquel tema que implicaba a los desaparecidos. Si la investigación salía fructífera, podíamos arruinar la imagen de aquel traidor: Freder. Aquel que habíamos apoyado por parte de nuestro trabajo.

El proyecto era llamado Barrera Líquida, el cual era una especie de red social que empezaba como un experimento, o más bien como un juego, en el cual lentamente se fue convirtiendo en una forma de vida en las personas que lo utilizaban. Además de intercambiar charlas virtuales, podían tener contacto visual adentrándose en una realidad virtual intercambiando charlas como si estuviesen frente a la persona, el problema fue que dentro de esa realidad virtual se encontraron errores que eran bases de datos basura que habitaban en esa comunidad cibernética, a la cual se le modificó para hacer un estilo de mascotas y volverse el pasatiempo de los usuarios, cuidar "Pocket Monsters" o Pokémon, los cuales eran simples personajes que cambiaban según el afecto que se le entregase de parte del usuario, tal fue el éxito de esta nueva fase de Barrera Líquida, que se maquilló con marketing para que el atractivo principal eran los Pokémon en vez de la realidad virtual y la capacidad de interactuar con otras personas, pero de pronto estos errores además se volvieron algo más real en la cultura popular de la actualidad, algo que parecía no tener fin y ningún mal tenía una segunda cara.

Primero las grandes empresas monopólicas empezaron a emprender su negocio dentro de esta red social, además de infestar al mundo de la Barrera Líquida con sus propagandas, los políticos también hicieron su aparición dentro de la Barrera Líquida. Aquel proyecto que había comenzado por unos simples ingenieros se compró justo diez años después de su creación, quedando todo en su poder al gobierno de las naciones, el cual inclusive imponían sus propias reglas dentro de él, era un nuevo mundo apartado de la mano del estado que empezó a perder la libertad de expresión que tenía en un principio.

Diversas causas molestaron a los usuarios por la introducción del gobierno en el programa, es por eso que se empezaron a disparar otras alternativas basadas en el programa Barrera Líquida, con otros nombres, pero con la misma posibilidad de entrar al mismo lugar, quedando claro que Barrera Líquida se había vuelto un universo con diferentes realidades y sitios que visitar.

La gran demanda y fuerza que obtuvo estos medios, hizo que inclusive ya se hiciera técnicamente ciudades basándose en la realidad. Barrera Líquida era la Otra Tierra, una segunda parte para escapar, que se volvió un problema para la sociedad consecuentemente.

Diversas personas inclusive entraban días o meses enteros al programa porque ya se había vuelto su otra oportunidad, donde podían ser otros, es donde el gobierno empezó a prohibir el uso excesivo del programa, porque se empezaron a notar cambios en la personalidad de la persona, inclusive hubo casos de confusión sobre su realidad.

"Mi realidad es esta (refiriéndose a la Barrera Líquida) porque vivo actualmente, me alimento e interactuó con otras personas que la viven por igual, ¿entonces qué tiene de malo que me refiera a estar aquí como mi vida?" decía uno de los usuarios.

Más tarde se denominó que el vicio al programa era el Síndrome Gene Agerasia, un tipo de enfermedad que pocas voces sabían y que se negaban a mencionar a la sociedad, un tipo de problema mental que hacía a la persona pensar que era más joven de lo normal, inclusive su apariencia se mantenía estable, pero dentro de su cuerpo se pudría rápidamente.

Lo había entendido, mi esposa se había enfermado de Barrera Líquida, un sistema digital que ya era una pandemia, era como estar dentro de un pequeño cuarto con personas contagiadas de gripe, era evidente que contrajeras el virus.

Y así se mantuvo en el congelador el asunto del Síndrome Gene Agerasia hasta que el gobierno mostró una fuerte iniciativa, y era cerrar todos los portales públicos, terminar con el proyecto sin avisar, sólo hacerlo, dejando así a la gente infectada dentro del sistema, una de ellas mi esposa.

La sociedad lo sabe, pero los medios lo ocultan, ¿qué pasó con esas personas?, ¿qué sucedió con la enfermedad que aún se presenta inclusive aunque hayan pasado tres años desde que se cerró la red Barrera Líquida?

Eso debía investigarlo, sacar la verdad a la luz y que la gente se quite la venda de los ojos, que la Barrera Líquida aún existe, y esa gente aún se puede salvar.


	6. Cinco

Cinco

-¡¿Porqué lo dejaron irse así nada más?- dijo Lenron furioso frente a los guardianes.

-¿A qué te refieres?, ¡tú estabas de acuerdo en que se fuera desde el principio!- decía Aran confundido por las palabras de Lenron, quien se supone que estaba de acuerdo porque el Tamer Isar se fuera con aquel hombre encapuchado.

-Aran, Lenron siempre da esa impresión de que no le importa algo, el Tamer tenía la posibilidad no sólo de conocer estas montañas, sino que podríamos apoyarnos de él para convocar a sus compañeros en ayudarnos- le explicaba Lennet a Aran, quien apenas comprendía que el joven que había dejado el equipo era de vitalidad.

-Lenron, no podemos modificar el destino de un ser sólo por nuestros intereses, esa no es la manera en la que hay que lograr la peregrinación, si fuera así ya hubiera estado del lado del Rey Rasi desde el inicio- decía Iudia quien miraba al cielo que se estaba despejando, dejando así una suave brisa en las frías alturas donde se encontraban.

-Vamos sacerdotisa Iudia, debemos seguir, ya encontraremos una ruta- decía Yazhar agotado de la batalla anterior, al igual que todos sus compañeros, lentamente se empezó a ver que las invocaciones tanto de Lenron y Rikka desaparecían, ya que estas necesitaban tanto de la energía de la sacerdotisa como del guardián perteneciente.

-Yazhar te veo muy apagado desde que se fue aquel chico- Rikka se preocupaba por Yazhar quien se encontraba aún molesto por como se había referido el Tamer de su compañero dinosaurio "simples creaciones de humanos"

-¿Qué sabe él de un ser vivo?, sólo los ve como simples herramientas- decía al aire Yazhar, mientras Rikka lo miraba preocupada.

El silencio en el grupo intervino en un largo periodo de tiempo mientras seguían su descenso de aquella montaña, poco a poco el calor regresaba a sus cuerpos, pero aún así seguían debilitados, perdiéndose en una fuerte neblina que les esperaría al bajar la montaña, que casi hasta el medio día pudieron superar.  
Una tormenta aunque más ligera que la de las montañas les daría la bienvenida, los guardianes ignoraron el anterior acontecimiento para apresurar el paso y liberarse de aquel mal clima, al parecer por ayuda de Yazhar, pudieron avistar un río que descendía, lo cual apuntaba que estaban por terminar su ventura por las montañas.

Al color castaño de Iudia comenzaba a caerle escarcha de nieve, mientras que a su piel blanca, que mostraba un brillo en la neblina de las montañas. El frío era más denso, y todos tenían esa sensación de cansancio, a pesar de no ser un área con un clima ártico, los ropajes que acostumbraban los guardianes no eran adecuados exactamente para un día bajo la nevisca.

-Me estoy muriendo, este lugar es insoportable- Rikka tartamudeaba por el gélido viento que golpeaba su espalda, por su ropa tan veraniega.

-Toma, no entiendo porque siempre estás tan destapada, incluso traes puestas sandalias, como no te mato por tu insensatez- le regañaba Lenron, quien se quitaba el gran saco rojo que le rodeaba su cuerpo hasta sus rodillas, con diversos grabados tejidos a manos que representaban flamas, era evidente que él había crecido en bajo las enseñanzas del fuego.

Al quitarse el saco y colocarlo en la espalda de su hermana, sintió el amenazante frío, ya que sólo llevaba puesta una camisa negra sin mangas, debajo un pantalón holgado de color rojo, y unas botas negras. Su pantalón sostenido por una cuerda llevaba siete dagas alrededor de su cintura, representando su oscuro pasado.

-Siempre protegiéndome, deberías saber que ya me valgo por mi misma, pero aún así es lindo que te preocupes por mí- ella le decía a su hermano, mientras el resto bajaban por una colina para avistar una pequeña villa a lo lejos.

Se podían ver aquellos edificios creados encima de los árboles, ya que se veían casas dentro de las copas de las frondosas y fuertes ramas, con amplios y fortalecidos troncos, a los que les caía un diminuto rayo final del sol avisando la llegada de la noche, al mismo tiempo que las nubes se despejaban lentamente.

-Estoy sintiendo algo de calor, aunque mis pies sigan tocando la nieve- decía la oscura Lennet, quien seguía un poco inestable por utilizar la técnica del Intercambio. Ella quien se le conocía por sus vestidos, generalmente largos que representaban el sentimiento gótico, junto con el maquillaje tétrico, encima de una piel blanca como el ambiente congelado que los rodeaba.

Yazhar que le costaba trabajo caminar después de recibir un golpe con su abdomen, trataba de continuar el paso, pero seguía tocándose constantemente. Incluso por ser el más alto y fuerte no significaba que tuviera debilidades, él ya necesitaba agua, y al parecer las raciones de los guardianes ya habían llegado a su fin, debían apresurarse al pueblo que habían avistado a lo lejos, antes de que Yazhar sufriera un desmayo.

-¡Alto ahí!- se escuchó delante de los guardianes, quienes estaban frente a una serie de árboles que conducían hacia el pueblo con edificaciones de árboles.

Todos se quedaron petrificados por el anuncio, buscando quien les había ordenado, pero sólo se veían árboles sin hojas con el tronco plenamente oscuro en la fría soledad de la nieve como si estuvieran en un lienzo vacío. -¡He dicho alto!- gritaron de nuevo escuchándose un disparo, al dar un paso Rikka.

-¡Un disparo!, ¡nos están atacando!- gritó Aran.

-No divulgues lo obvio chico, la pregunta aquí es ¿quién y por qué?… ¿te pasó algo Rikka?- preguntaba Lenron sin hacer un movimiento, veía que su hermana no había sido herida, pero sí que buscaba al que le disparó. -¡Sal de ahí!, ¿por qué nos disparas?, tan sólo queremos pasar al siguiente pueblo- Lenron parecía que le preguntaba al cielo, pero tan sólo el tétrico sonido del viento le respondía.

-¡No puedo dejarlos pasar, debo saber quiénes son y de donde provienen!- se mostraba entre los árboles un hombre envuelto en armadura de color blanco metálico con bordes dorados, su yelmo apenas dejaba ver el mentón y su boca. Mostraba su gran habilidad al poderse usar camuflaje entre el terreno, y por la manera tan rápida en la que podía dirigir su cuerpo junto con el peso de la indumentaria forjada de acero.  
-Demonios… un soldado de los leones- dijo Yazhar identificando inmediatamente por su vestidura.

-¿Eso es mucha información no crees?, ¿cuál es el problema contigo?- seguía intentando Lenron, pero parecía que el centinela se negaba a darles el paso -¡Miserable, te he dicho que voy a pasar!- gritaba Lenron corriendo y soltando un puñetazo hacia el soldado.

-¡No Lenron alto!- gritó preocupado por cómo podría reaccionar el soldado por el atrevimiento del guardián, y como era de esperarse, el utilizó su arma disparándole a Lenron, aquella arma era similar a una espada y un rifle unidos, con las mismas marcas que tenía plasmadas en su armadura y completamente plateada -¡Qué cobarde eres!- gritaba Lenron porque la bala había sido disparado en el hombro, dejándolo en el piso por el intenso dolor.

-¡Alto!- gritó Iudia quien intervino entre el guardia y Lenron. –Basta por favor, yo le voy a explicar señor antes de que esto termine peor.

-¡No de un paso más!

-De acuerdo, no haré nada, solamente quiero hablar con usted… venimos de las montañas que cruzan por la aldea de fuego, necesitamos entrar a este pueblo, no tenemos alimentos, estamos muy heridos por los monstruos que se encuentran en las alturas, de verdad solicitamos su ayuda para recuperarnos y después nos iremos- Iudia trataba de explicar la situación tan precaria en la que se encontraban, pero el guardia parecía no responder ante los problemas que tenían.

-Muy bien, los dejaré pasar, pero al infame que se atrevió a corromper mi palabra no- el guardia se refería a Lenron, -Serán escoltados por otros compañeros, deberán aguardar aquí mientras llegan los refuerzos.

-¿Refuerzos?- inmediatamente que dijo eso Aran, aparecieron el doble del número de soldados que eran los guardianes, escoltándolos a la entrada, Lenron quien apenas podía levantarse los seguía, pero inmediatamente aquel guardia que cuidaba la entrada lo detuvo.

-Tú vendrás conmigo- le dijo el guardia a Lenron, quien al principio se negó, pero una vez que lo esposaron y lo custodiaron tres soldados de los leones, se calmó al seguir el intenso dolor punzante de su hombro.

-¡Hey alto él mi hermano!- gritaba Rikka quien trataba de llamar la atención de los guardias que se llevaban arrastrando a su hermano.

-¿Quiere reunirse con él?- dijo uno de los guardias con mirada siniestra, entendiendo que ella tendría la misma fortuna que su hermano si lo siguiera.

-¡Tú sigue!- gritó Lenron mientras lo llevaban arrastrando hacia su juicio con los soldados armadura de plata.

Los demás se quedaron atónitos, querían hacer algo para salvar a Lenron, pero estaban rodeados por los soldados, quienes los acompañaron hasta un letrero que le daba la bienvenida a los viajeros; una posada que se encontraba en un hermoso roble de hojas doradas, cayendo por cada escalón que el grupo subía hasta la cima, donde se encontraba la humilde posada para descansar después del viaje.

Los escalones estaban envueltos de hojarascas, coloreado de oro cada paso que daban mientras rodeaban el árbol, sosteniéndose por un barandal de madera que se sentía completamente liso, haciendo notar que se preocupaban del más mínimo detalle en el pueblo en la arquitectura del lugar. Al llegar a la cima, les esperaba una gran puerta con hermosos vitrales tallados por ventanales de la casa, la cual reflejaba el resplandor de la luna que lentamente hacía su aparición.

La gran puerta tenía enfrente de ella una especie de ofrenda, la cual consistía de un pan, flores, agua en una jarra de cristal, y un par de dulces, los guardianes no comprendían el porqué los habitantes de aquel lugar hacían eso. Aran observó desde el balcón al árbol vecino de color verde oscuro, que igualmente frente a su puerta tenían una especie de recolecta de alimentos, por lo tanto, a pesar de no asegurarse que todos los hogares restantes tuvieran ese peculiar ofrecimiento, supuso que en el pueblo era una especie de tradición, pero como siempre, Aran seguía con preguntas.

El viento aproximaba a la noche, y aunque todavía el grupo no anunciaba su llegada a la posada, la puerta de ella se abrió, al mismo tiempo que todas las luces del pueblo al igual que los faroles, se apagaron, dejando una misteriosa vista del pueblo envuelta en las sombras, tan sólo se podía escuchar el chocar de las hojas y ramas de la arboleda.

-Entren por favor- una mano y voz femenina invitaron a la posada, aunque se cuestionó al ver entrar a los soldados acompañando al grupo de guardianes, aquel lugar parecía estar envuelta en las sombras por su escasa luz, aún así, la voz insistió que se introdujeran en la vivienda, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba a un hombre dentro que preguntaba sobre una mujer. –Apresúrense, no me perdonaría dejarlos afuera, aunque mi esposo diga lo contrario- le dijo aquella mujer refiriéndose al hombre que no paraba de repetir su nombre.

-¡Señores ahora apaguen las luces, llegó la hora!- gritaron los soldados que acompañaban al grupo, inmediatamente la posada se quedó a oscuras, dejando en duda a los guardianes.

-¡Halya!, ¿qué pasa con la comida?

-Ya voy Jhun… Dios, ese hombre me trae de un lado para el otro- decía la mujer, que por estar apagadas las luces, no se podía mostrar más que su silueta por los vitrales- el grupo su situación, además de resumir un poco de su osadía en las montañas, exceptuando Yazhar, quien se encontraba debilitado. –Ya veo, debe haber sido un viaje largo, pero tendrán que disculparme, no tengo habitaciones disponibles, además, como notarán, la situación actual del pueblo nos obliga a hacer esto.

-Pero no comprendo tanto misterio, ¿porqué deben de apagar sus luces?- Iudia estaba preocupada por la situación del pueblo y del como los Leones les obligan a tal actos.

-Se debe a que empieza la hora de los fusilamientos, todo quien rompa una ley es castigado a esta hora y sólo se logran escuchar los balazos del castigo- dijo Halya quien les susurró para que los soldados no escucharan.

-¡Qué! , ¡Mi hermano está con esos guardias!- gritó Rikka quien se precipitó, aunque los soldados que vigilaban la posada no le dieron importancia, sabían que aquel hombre caería en esos momentos.

En esos momento Lenron se encontraba junto a cinco personas esposadas a una pared con los ojos vendados, a Lenron se le quitó todo ropaje que llevaba encima, los soldados siempre robaban a los enjuiciados antes de cada castigo, en ese momento se contaba el nivel de castigo por el crimen que hayan realizado, era simple, tres faltas y era un balazo, menos de tres eran latigazos en la espalda, parecía que a los soldados les divertía. A las mujeres les tenían otro método, sino dejaban ser tocadas por los soldados, tenían la misma fortuna que los hombres o peor por no dejar cumplir sus sucios deseos.  
Lenron no dejaba de escuchar a una joven que gritaba por ayuda mientras oía como le rasgaban la ropa a la fuerza, Lenron forcejeaba constantemente antes de que lo esposaran, pero eso lo hacía sangrar más de la herida del balazo en su hombro.

-¡Cobardes, no son capaces de tener a una dama por otros méritos que no sea a la fuerza!- gritó Lenron quien recibió una patada en el rostro de un soldado quien se burlaba de él al estar desnudo, era una humillación total, pero que Lenron soportaría con tal de salir de ahí y ayudar a la gente de la injusticia.

-¡Basta!, ¿qué se supone que hacen salvajes?- gritó una mujer que se acercaba al acto de sadismo, ella parecía tener poder ante los guardias, quienes inmediatamente soltaron a la mujer, la cual afortunadamente no tuvo ningún percance. – Tranquila te sacaré de aquí… ¡Esto es lo que llaman seguridad!, estoy completamente asqueada de ustedes, se enterará mi padre de lo que hacen- decía la joven mientras desposaba a los cinco hombre y a Lenron, quien les fue entregada su ropa, al quitarle la venda de los ojos a Lenron, ambos pudieron verse y ella sorprendida miró sus ojos, no podía creer lo que veía, obviamente espero a que se vistiera y ya después pidió que la acompañara junto a los demás castigados y la chica que le habían forzado a desnudarse.

Los soldados se quedaron paralizados, no hicieron nada, aunque murmuraban entre sí, ¿quién era ella? Se preguntaba Lenron ya que su influencia era capaz de calmar a los soldados de los leones, ¿y porqué después de verlo se quedó impactada?

Aquella mujer de cabello café oscuro, piel blanca, con ropaje elegante, un vestido largo de color blanco con encajes azules, tenía el mismo emblema que los soldados sólo que en su espalda con cientos de detalles y arreglos en su corsé. Su peinado era muy arreglado lo cual decía que era parte de la realeza, eso explicaría el poder con los soldados, pero si mencionaba a su padre, eso significaba que él tenía un puesto lo suficientemente alto como para relevar a esos hombres.

-Disculpe por no agradecer antes su ayuda- Lenron se sentía apenado porque la mujer lo había visto desnudo, pero ella no parecía tener inconveniente por eso.

-Si te sientes ruborizado por verte en esa situación, no te aflijas, he vivido con mis hermanos mucho tiempo, soy una mujer que no le asusta ver un hombre desnudo.

Cuando dijo eso se sintió todavía más apenado, pero siguió su paso que se apresuraba más, junto con los demás prisioneros, que al parecer unos eran mercadores y la jovencita era una bailarina de una taberna por sus ropas y sus zapatillas, además de que contaba su relato el cómo fue que la atraparon los soldados.

-¿Y a ti como te capturaron esos animales?- preguntó la mujer elegante a Lenron, él le contó sobre su problema, pero se quedó atónita al saber que Lenron era un guardián y más que sus amigos se encontraban custodiados por otros soldados.

-Dios… ¿no sabes que pudieron hacerle algo a tus amigos?, ¿cómo accedieron tan fácil?- dijo ella mientras Lenron pensaba en la sacerdotisa Iudia, esperaba que nada malo le sucediera en manos de esos barbajanes.

-No se preocupen, tomen y disculpen las molestias ustedes, tomen cada uno- la mujer les daba una especie de esfera que según ella podía electrocutar a quien lo tocara, como medio de defensa para otro ataque de los soldados, junto con una cuantas monedas de oro, algo muy valioso para esos hombres y la jovencita quienes tenían que trabajar arduamente por una miseria. –Mientras tanto, tú debes seguirme con mi padre, está de visita a este pueblo, tengo que detener esta tontería.

Rápidamente ella tomó un cristal que tenía como pendiente en su oreja izquierda, lo lanzó al suelo e inmediatamente transportó tanto a Lenron como a ella a una especie de castillo, en una habitación repleta de artefactos y líquidos en tubos de cristal, aquel lugar tapizados por muros de piedra impactaba a Lenron y más las cosas que estaban ahí, pero la mujer no tenía tiempo para recorridos, así que tomó la mano de Lenron y recorrieron la fortaleza, cruzando largos pasillos y pasadizos de torres para llegar a una sala principal que tenía alfombrado con símbolos de los leones, lo cual a Lenron le asustaba, era como estar en la casa del enemigo.

-¡Espera… aguarde un segundo todo esto es muy rápido!- gritó Lenron quien ya se estaba cansando de tantos translados de un lugar a otro sin saber a quien referirse.

-Oh, lo siento… soy Yannai, hija del general de los soldados de los leones, por así decirlo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Acaso vamos a ver a su padre?

-Claro, estoy harta de este tipo de maltratos a la gente, serás de ayuda como voz de uno de los aldeanos.

-¿Perdón?, ya le dije que no soy un aldeano, soy guadián de sacerdotes.

Inmediatamente que dijo eso, Yannai le tapó la boca a Lenron.

-¿Estás loco?, si sabe alguno de aquí que ayudas a los sacerdotes te matarían inmediatamente.

-Si lo sé, entonces… ¿por qué me trajo a este lugar?

-Ya te lo dije… además mi padre se alegrará de saber que sigues con vida…

-¿Sigo con vida?... ¿de qué… está hablando?- su voz se hizo pequeña al entrar a aquella gran sala repleta de lujos con una enorme pintura en el techo demostrando como se liberaba un pueblo con cientos de ángeles cayendo hacia la tierra, una especie de mural magnifico dejando caer unas luces blanquecinas quedando flotando en el aire.

El hombre que buscaban estaba sentado frente a ellos, en una gran mesa revisando documentos y escuchando una melodía en vivo ejecutada por una banda de violines en vivo a su lado.

-Padre… mira a quien encontré- dijo Yannai con una sonrisa, mientras el general con una lupa en mano miraba un mapa de al parecer el continente, cuando miró a su hija, inmediatamente soltó la lupa al suelo y se quedó perplejo.

-¿Hijo?…


	7. Seis

**Seis**

**-Los Tamers son una horda que juzgan a las personas por la raza, odio como se atreven a rechazar a cualquiera que se les atraviese, sólo por no pertenecer a su prestigiada familia- un chico llamado Johac demostraba su poca información al respecto de los Tamers, era el típico que criticaba tanto al poder de la ley, como al de injusticia. ¿Por qué no hacen algo para detener a los criminales?; así eran los reclamos de él, como de muchos otros que querían respuestas sobre la inseguridad que cargaban.**

Su pueblo estaba siendo utilizado por los soldados de los leones, saqueando a distintos lugares porque no seguían las normas del Rey Rasi. 

**En realidad, los Tamers no eran racistas, al contrario, le tenía mucho respeto a la cultura de los guardianes y la fe, he inclusive muchas de sus investigaciones las aprendieron de ellos. En realidad el Rey Rasi y sus soldados eran los que querían hacer creer que era un conflicto racial, para ocultar la verdad.**

Mi familia siempre le ha interesado el asunto de La orden de la rosa; es cierto que la orden tiene cierto lado de prejuicios, levantando su ego por ser huéspedes, ¿pero qué involucra ser huésped a una persona normal?, en realidad esa era la búsqueda de intelectuales. Algunas teorías afirmaban el hecho de que los huéspedes tienen contacto con El otro lado. Un tema muy delicado, ya que aquel otro lado, afirman ser la realidad absoluta, y una vez muertos, la conoceremos.

**-¿Por qué no hacen nada los padres de la invocación?, ¿qué no ven que estamos en crisis?- seguía reclamando Johac, mientras el grupo de personas que iban frente de él, se le quedaron viendo con odio en sus ojos.**

**-No lo hacen porque ellos cuidan de nuestra seguridad, pero sin usar la violencia, recuerda que para los padres, la palabra es el arma más fuerte- al responderle eso una chica a Johac, las personas dejaron de intimidarlo con la mirada.**

**-¿Quieres que te maten?, todos los que están aquí son creyentes- le dije a la joven Jolette a susurros, y golpeándole con el codo.**

-¿Oye?, ¿que no se supone que debemos alentar a las personas a actuar?- me decía Johac.

-Pero no debes decirlo de esa manera, en estos momentos hay que bajar la guardia, además ellos te están salvando la vida- le decía Jolette quien le hacía entender sobre la situación tan precaria que vivía su pueblo. Estaban caminando con guardias del reino de Rasi para cambiarlos de su hogar para investigación del reino. Tenían que salir de su pueblo, para luego tomar a los Charizard como transporte.

-¿Aquellas criaturas nos llevaran a La isla?- Johac no le agradaba la idea de montar un Charizard, ya que éstos le atemorizaban, e inclusive, detuvo el paso al escuchar sobre los Charizard.

-No te preocupes, no montarás al Charizard, estarás seguro en la cabina de viaje- le decía Jolette mientras le indicaba que siguiera caminando, ya que la fila de personas que tenían atrás era considerable.

-¿Entonces son Charizard gigantes y salvajes?

-No Johac, son Charizard Ex, son entrenados por el reino, por lo tanto estaremos bien- Aquellos Charizard Ex que le explicaba Jolette a Johac no eran sólo enormes, sino que eran bastante mansos con los humanos, ya que cualquiera sabe que un Charizard es un Pokémon agresivo, que puede llegar a asesinar a personas, si es que se sienten ofendidos. Es por eso que ellos viven en las montañas altas.

-¿Eso es la cueva de un Charizard?- decía temblando y tartamudeando Johac, su experiencia con los Charizard explicaba su reacción, pero aquello ya tenía cinco años de sucedido, por lo tanto era un trauma total para el joven Johac.

-No te preocupes Johac, aquí ningún Charizard te quemará el trasero- le decía Jolette, burlándose de su desgracia.

**-Oye, en verdad no te gustaría que te quemen.**

-Yo no ando molestándolos, es obvio que te iba a atacar- Jolette le explicaba mientras pasaban a un lado de aquel agujero. Aquella entrada parecía no tener fin, ya que sólo se apreciaba el color negro en totalidad. Muchos afirman que Charizard quema el lugar, dejando que se carbonice la tierra y esté completamente oscura, pero también lo hace para calentar su hogar.

-Están locos- decía Johac mientras no le quitaba la vista al hogar de aquella criatura.

-Como sea- al decir eso Jolette, de la cueva salió una llamarada disparada, afortunadamente, las personas pudieron escapar antes del ataque, pero era claro que el Charizard estaba molesto por caminar por su hogar.

-¡Johac, es hora de actuar!- le indicó Jolette mientras la criatura de color naranja oscurecido, alas que llegaban hasta el suelo, una figura reptil que superaba el tamaño de su cueva. Un color amarillo bastante débil llegaba desde su pecho a su cola. Y una flama ondeante que ardía con fervor, mirando a los hombres y mujeres del pueblo, dispuesto a atacar.

-¿Estás loca?, él es un dragón, ¡mira sus colmillos!, y sus ojos, dan miedo- realmente era intimidante el dragón, pero Jolette sentía que debía hacer algo. Al ver que la participación de Johac no la acompañaría, simplemente se hincó frente al gran dragón y empezó a murmurar una especie de oración mientras que con sus manos hacía una especie de triángulo, haciendo una sombra en el suelo liberando una serie de destellos que saltaron de forma aleatoria, y luego formaron una silueta, que después, empezó a mostrar a una criatura de aspecto coral, masa rocosa, mirada de ternura, que al mismo tiempo arrojaba una sonrisa. Sus microalgas, le representaban de color rosado, y manchas blanquecinas. Sus ramas que le rodeaban, reflejaban brillos del sol escaso, ya que en las montañas, la neblina absorbe la vista, por lo tanto me guiaba de aquellas ramas, para ver los movimientos de Corsola.

Al mirar de frente, se colocó en posición de ataque, plantando bien sus cuatro patas, y arrojando un sonido así imprescindible, que parecía eco de conchas de mar.

-¡Corsola, Poder de la gema!- gritó Jolette observando cualquier movimiento brusco que realizase el Charizard, pero él seguía muy brusco con la gente, que hizo que la joven gritara nuevamente para apresurar y evitar desgracias.

Corsola daba saltos para evitar numerosos Lanzallamas, para después enfocarse a Charizard y lanzarle con rayos que salían de las puntas de sus ramas. Aquellos rayos se solidificaron en gemas, que después se dispararon en el cuerpo de Charizard, el cual inmediatamente se tiró al suelo, para ser rodeado de cientos de gemas, para aplastar su cuerpo y detener su reacción violenta.

-¡Perfecto Corsola, ahora, por favor señores, avancen antes de que logre escapar!- avisó ella a la multitud que se encontraba tras el Charizard sepultado de rocas. A pesar de que les hubiera salvado la vida, muchos de ellos, mientras pasaban a su lado y se ubicaban con el grupo, empezaron con pestes, y miradas frías. Jolette sabía que no estaban agradecidos, pero tampoco enfadados, sino ofendidos.

-Lo sentimos mucho, pero era una acción de vida o muerte, ¡vayan con los demás que se les han adelantado!- decía Johac, tratando de evitar los murmullos de la gente que avanzaba con rapidez. Ya estaban cerca para detenerse en el pueblo Dorado, el cual sería el punto de encuentro con los Charizard Ex, quienes los resguardarían mientras los soldados hacían sus estudios.  


**-Que imprudente muchachita, ¿qué piensas que haces?- se acercó un caballero del reino, quien al igual que todos, vestían de armadura de un metálico brillo, que ocupaba tanto su torso, como sus hombros, muñequeras, desde las rodillas hasta sus pies envueltos en metal.**

Lo demás, era oculto de una tela negra, que igualmente, encima de ella era envuelta de una cascada de cadenas. Su rostro estaba oculto por un casco guerrero de igual metal, exceptuando sus ojos y su boca. Encima de aquel caso, justo desde la frente hasta la nuca le rodeaba una fina hoja metálica muy delgada.

Aquel hombre acercándose y volteando violentamente para darle a Jolette una bofetada, lo cual, gracias a su estado envuelto de metal, sólo la hizo caer. Inmediatamente Johac se acercó al caballero para preguntar sobre su acción, pero al caballero no le intimidaba la apariencia campesina de Johac.

Johac con una camisa de tela amarilla con detalles realizados con paja. Su pantalón blanco y su calzado estaban desgastados, descubría sus pies al igual que todos los de su pueblo, junto al pantalón rasgado desde la cintura y amarrado con un simple listón rojo.

A pesar de la situación que presentaba Johac, que con su cara sin lavar no ocultaba sus ojos azules claros. Su modo humilde no convenció al caballero y lo tomó de la mano para junto con Jolette dirigirlos con el grupo, que ya se estaban acercando a las entradas del pueblo.

-¿Pero por qué lo hace?, ¡les acabamos de salvar la vida!- le reclamó Jolette al caballero, quien sostenía su muñeca más fuerte una vez que le empezaba a gritar.

-Lo que hiciste está prohibido, las invocaciones son sólo para los hermanos de las sacerdotisas, y sin el consentimiento de una, no puedes utilizarlas.

-¿Está usted loco?, ¿qué hubiera pasado si mi amiga no salvara su pellejo?- dijo Johac. Corsola nos seguía con la mirada baja, lo cual parecía sentir algo de culpa por lo ocurrido.

-No te preocupes Corsola, no es tu culpa- le dijo Jolette, pero el caballero notó a Corsola. Rápidamente le ordenó desaparecer a Corsola, lo cual accedió, sin antes calmar un poco a Corsola por su tristeza.

Una vez llegando con la multitud de personas del pueblo de Johac, los recibieron con pestes hacia ellos, e inclusive empezaron a arrojarles rocas del suelo, la cual una logró darle en la cabeza a Jolette, pero sin ningún daño.  
Johac se interpuso entre la gente para evitar más insultos. Curiosamente los caballeros del reino, quienes dirigirían los Charizard Ex no hacían nada por la agresión. Jolette simplemente quedaba en silencio.

-Ustedes violaron a la sagrada inquisición, merecen ser castigados- se acercó un anciano, señalándolos, miró a la gente pidiendo respuesta de su propuesta. Inmediatamente una ola de gritos y malos entendidos se dejaron oír, pero todos querían juzgarnos.

-Tenías razón, sí que son creyentes, ¿qué hacemos ahora?- se acercaba Johac a Jolette como tratando de ocultarse de la muchedumbre, quien esperaba una solución, pero la respuesta concebía volver a violar y ofender a los pueblerinos, pero no importó ya que ellos no teníamos ninguna fe asegurada a sus creencias, así que nuevamente Jolette hizo la misma posición, pero esta vez en vez de un triángulo formaba un crículo con sus manos reflejando la figura en el suelo para liberar un nuevo monstruo.

-¡Vamos Charizard!, ¡aléjalos!- una vez liberado el monstruo dragonario, la gente empezó a retroceder, lo cual hizo que los caballeros del reino respondieran y los sacaran de la entrada del pueblo Dorado a punta de lanzas.

-¿Cómo fue que?- sorprendido estaba Johac por tener a un Charizard de su lado. -¿Cuándo lo hiciste?- seguía impactado mientras hacían una elegante retirada con Charizard, montándolo mientras tanto comenzaban a elevarse, la gente cambió su actitud a una más agresiva, y continuó lanzando lo que tenía a la mano, pero un rugido del dragón hizo callar a el descontrol y los caballeros comenzaron a soltar a los Charizard Ex, para su captura.

-¡Oh, no puede ser esto!- decía Jolette mientras veía a esas criaturas que eran el triple del tamaño del Charizard que estábamos montando.

-¿Qué comen esas cosas para estar así?- mencionó Johac, quien temblaba de miedo al ver la altura que estábamos alcanzando.

El viento se hacía presuroso, y los temporales comenzaban a atacar antes que los Charizard gigantes lo hicieran. Jolette y Johac empezaron a volar en círculos para perder a los enormes dragones entre la niebla, pero el aire venturoso los hacía bajar ya que aquellos vendavales forzaban a la llama del Charizard, lo cual arriesgaba su vida.

-Son tres, ¿crees que podamos?- se agarraba fuertemente del chaleco de Jolette el joven Johac, mientras ella estaba sintiendo los siniestros vértigos del subir y bajar de la gravedad. Se tomó fuertemente de la piel escamosa del Charizard ya que tendrían que hacer un corte y bajar sin detenerse.

Los escalofríos se hacían venir, ambos cerraban sus ojos ya que la caída era muy fugaz, en cierto momento sintieron que la respiración se les iba, pero al ver todo un bosque desde arriba, se alentaron para seguir adelante, y pedirle a Charizard que se introdujera en aquel bosque.

Las figuras de los Charizard Ex se habían perdido, pero era sorprendente el hecho de que semejantes criaturas pudieran perderles la pista, así que con un giro vertiginoso lograron adentrarse a aquel bosque que salía como milagro, llegando a ser rozados con algunas ramas y hojas de árboles. Un golpe del tronco haría impactarse al Charizard y frenar el viaje para caer, derribando varios árboles y con el Charizard herido quien e inmediatamente desapareció en un rayo fugaz de luz que volvió hasta las manos de Jolette.

-Me dijiste que no montaría ningún Charizard- le replicaba Johac, quien se levantaba con un tronco que le atravesaba el lado izquierdo de su abdomen, inmediatamente él tomó con valentía el pedazo de tronco y lo sacó de su cuerpo con un grito ensordecedor. Rápidamente Jolette tocó su herida y empezó a invocar un hechizo para cerrar su herida. Al poco rato y con un resplandor oscuro, le dejó una corta cicatriz, pero cerró su abertura y detuvo la hemorragia.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntaba Johac, quien estaba sorprendido de una de las habilidades que la madre de Jolette le había heredado.

-Es una práctica que mi madre, era curandera, tiempo después ella se volvió sacerdotisa, te lo había contado, ¿lo olvidaste?

-No es eso, es que jamás te había visto hacerlo, pero sí recuerdo que lo habías mencionado- le decía Johac, mientras parecía buscando algo, mirando a todos lados.

-El Charizard está en libertad ahora, así que ya habrá alzado el vuelo- le dijo Jolette casi leyendo la mente de Johac respondiendo su duda.

**-Ah, vaya que capturaste rápido a Charizard para hacerlo tu guardián.**

-Sí, pero ahora no tenemos guardines, excepto Corsola, que dudo que tenga energía para más altercados.

**-¿A qué te refieres con altercados?, ¿crees que nos seguirán después de todo eso?- seguía mirando al cielo Johac, quien buscaba las figuras de los dragones de gran tamaño, pero las copas de los árboles ocultaban el cielo.**

-Yo creo que siguen buscándonos, pero por el hecho de la gente de tu pueblo, seguro sólo nos ahuyentaron, pero tenlo por seguro, nos tienen en la mira, ahora deberemos tener precaución por ser prófugos- mientras le decía eso, unos sonidos de pasos entre el paso se escucharon alrededor de nosotros, lo cual, inmediatamente nos preparamos para cualquier problema.

-Son ellos, al parecer sí nos siguieron- decía Johac que estaba petrificado por que los pasos se hacían más evidentes.

-Tienes razón son ellos… ¡Tenemos que correr Johac!- le advertía Jolette a Johac, quien lo tomó de la mano y se lanzaron a correr entre el bosque, pero inmediatamente un zumbido se escuchó, lo cual asustó a los dos, era difícil correr con el denso pasto, ya que en ciertos momentos, se hundía, o en otros había lodo, lo cual nos detenía, una vez que se escuchó nuevamente ese zumbido, Jolette notó algo inmediatamente al ver el ambiente que los rodeaba. 

**-Johac, te parecerá extraño pero estamos corriendo en el mismo lugar- dijo señalando la pila de árboles que había tirado Charizard con su cuerpo. -¿Ves?... eso se supone que debería estar atrás si estamos corriendo de frente.**

**-Es verdad, yo también, la verdad es que me siento un poc extraño Jolette- dijo Johac quien empezó a danzar frente a Jolette, lo cual la confundió aún más, de repente empezaron a salir pequeñas espinas que se quedaron clavadas en el tronco del árbol que tenían detrás.**

**-¡Johac!, ¡despierta!... esto es el ataque de un guardián- dijo Jolette quien analizaba la situación mientras cuidaba de Johac para que lograra despertar del transe.**

**El ataque de aquellas espinas se hacía con más frecuencia, y los golpes con los tronco avisaban que el enemigo estaba en diversas direcciones, y su número era extenso, cuando estaban a punto de llegar frente a ellos, Jolette gritó esperando su final, pero inmediatamente todo se disolvió como si fuera un mal sueño, ambos estaban alucinando y era obra de un monstruo de plasma de un color morado en forma de puntas con manos, ojos y sonrisa que flotaban sobre él, parecía que se burlaba de los jóvenes mientras los dos soltaban un suspiro de alivio.**

**-Sólo era un Haunter, Dios esta invocación de verdad te puede matar con sus juegos- decía Jolette, pero se preguntaba quien lo había invocado, seguía buscando al causante de esa travesura, mientras Johac seguía mareado de tanto danzar sin sentido.**

**-¿No crees que fuiste un poco cruel Kein?- dijo un hombre que se acercaba a los jóvenes y el Haunter, quien respondió como un cachorro al oir esa voz.**

**-Eso será para que aprendan Bernan, no deben jugar con nosotros- sonrió un soldado de los leones, pero esta vez su armadura era de color negro, al igual que la de su compañero, un negro oxido pero con los mismo detalles que los otros soldados en dorado, ellos eran de la División Maestra, quienes cuidaban del Rey Rasi, tanto Johac como Jolette temían un poco al verlos llegar, no podían apreciar sus rostros, solamente que uno tenía sus ojos verdes y el otro de un azul claro, quien parecía ser responsable de la invocación del fantasma Haunter.**

**-Tú no cambias nada Kein, sigues siendo un niño- dijo aquel soldado quien se agachaba para ver a Jolette y Johac, quienes eran de menor altura que él. -¿Y se les perdió algo niños?**

**-¡No hablaremos contigo sucio soldado de los leones!- se adelantaba el violento Johac quien seguía confundido y choco con el tronco de un árbol haciéndolo caer.**

**-Disculpe no teníamos intención de molestarlos… sólo queremos salir de aquí- dijo Jolette, pero los soldados tenían otra idea, al parecer no se mostraban molestos, ni siquiera trataban de atacarlos.**

**-Esperen… perdonen a mi amigo Kein, él fue quien los engañó en su juego, nos comunicaron que debíamos atrapar a unos revoltosos que saboteaban el plan de desalojar al pueblo del Sol.**

**-Pero yo no veo revoltosos, sólo son un par de niños.**

**-Disculpen, pero yo tengo quince años, no soy una niña, además tengo habilidades de invocadora, no se deben burlar sólo por nuestra apariencia- cuando dijo eso ambos soldados miraron a Johac, aquel pequeño que apenas se podía levantar del piso por el juego mental de Haunter que seguía haciéndose presente, al verlo que seguía cayéndose en el mismo lugar, ambos se soltaron a reír.**

**-Bueno señorita invocadora nosotros no les haremos daño- decía Bernan el de los ojos verdes, quienes prácticamente trataba de hacer amistad con los jóvenes.**

**-No trates de engañarme sucio soldado, tú eres quien asesina personas, ¿porqué debería creerte?- preguntó Jolette, a lo cual el soldado respondió.**

**-Estamos de su lado, ambos no apoyamos al Rey Rasi- decía Kein quien seguía jugando con su Haunter y Johac.**

**-¿Entonces porqué visten así?- preguntó Jolette obviamente refiriéndose a sus armaduras.**

**-Quisiera contarles toda mi vida aquí, pero es peligroso que se queden aquí, será mejor que vengan con nosotros- dijo Bernan quien le ofreció la mano a Jolette, quien ella se rehusaba en un principio, pero después aceptó con dificultad.**

**-Explícate- dijo Jolette aceptando la petición, por alguna razón esos soldados no tenían esa fría mirada o razón de destruir como los otros.**

**Tanto los dos soldados como Jolette y con dificultades Johac por su estado, siguieron caminando por una ruta del bosque que lentamente se fue volviendo más calurosa hasta el punto de llegar a zonas rocosas y áridas, tanto Jolette y Johac no habían estado ahí y eso que se encontraba muy cerca de la montaña donde estaba el pueblo donde habían estado peleando con los pueblerinos y los otros soldados.**

**Pasaron toda la costa del lugar, empezando a llegar a unas viviendas hechas de madera húmeda, con ciertas algas que le rodeaban. Muchas tenían como palmeras estructura principal. Teniendo escaleras rodeando a las palmeras, en la cima había en forma cuadrada, casas que estaban impresionantemente hechas de arena, con adornos de corales, igualmente con algas colocadas al azar, en medio de aquellas casas colgadas, estaban estatuas a Invocaciones acuáticas como Corsola, todas hechas completamente de barro. Había vasijas decorativas en todos lados, era un centro turístico, con toques de cultura, todo tenía un diseño arquitectónico tan perfecto, que hacían creer que era de fantasía.**

-Este lugar es hermoso, sería maravilloso amanecer aquí y ver inmediatamente a las montañas, escuchar un oleaje tan pacífico, el mar en el horizonte, todo envuelto en naturaleza- le decía Jolette a Johac, quien empezaba a quitársele su confusión, mientras seguíamos caminando podían ver otras casas que estaban destruidas, varios estandartes que colgaban símbolos de la religión que tomaban ahí, estaban caídos, muchas huellas estaban plasmadas en la arena, pero entre esos escombros salieron varios niños y jóvenes de la edad tanto de Jolette como de Johac, muchos niños que parecía vivían en comunidad.  


**-Aquí escondemos a muchos niños como ustedes de las garras del imperio, aquí ellos han aprendido a convivir, crear un vínculo que ni leyes ni religiones han logrado forjar- decía Bernan, quien era aclamado por aquellos niños junto con Kein. **

**Al parecer ambos si estaban de su parte, pero Jolette seguía con sus dudas, si tenía ese tipo de armadura era porque su puesto era de alto poder, podía hacer lo que quería, pero… ¿cómo lo había obtenido?**

**-Bien bien soldaditos, ya me dijeron la verdad, ¿pero a que vienen sus armaduras si no están ni a favor del Rey Rasi, y además porque apoyan a los hijos que siguen la fe sino creen en ella?- preguntó Jolette quien parecía una chica inteligente, pero los soldados explicaron su causa.**

**-Yo soy hijo del general Ghaboni, quien es que controla todas las tropas de los soldados de los leones, los mismos que dan su vida por el Rey Rasi- decía Bernan con la mirada baja, sentía vergüenza al decir que llevaba en su sangre el título de soldado.**

**-Eres un perro que obedecen a su amo, ¿no es así?- dijo Johac como siempre tan presuroso.**

**-No, no… mi padre empezó a cambiar, él tenía otro tipo de ideales, pero fue corrompido por el Rey Rasi, está siendo obligado a crear estas guerras santas.**

**-¿Y por qué no los detiene y listo?- preguntaba Johac.**

**-No es tan fácil jovencito… no creas que no escuchamos sus críticas, pero estamos sometidos a corromper nuestras creencias por ese tirano- decía Kein quien igual lamentaba portar esa armadura.**

**-Lo que quiere decir Johac es que están amenzados con su vida por el Rey Rasi- le explicaba Jolette, quien parecía impactada por la declaración de ambos soldados. –Pero tiene razón mi amigo, si son varios quienes no tienen el interés de seguir al Rey, ¿por qué no se rebelan?**

**-Porque al igual que hay los que no creen, están los que creen, ellos son los que siguen al Rey Rasi y lamentablemente son la mayoría.**

**-Ya veo… pero viendo que son grupo deberían unirse entre ustedes, ¿no creen?- seguía cuestionando Jolette, pero ya estaba convencida completamente con los dos soldados.**

**-Me temo que también es un problema pequeña- decía Bernan mirando al cielo. –Todo tenemos nuestros ideales, y el nuestro está con los Tamers.**

**-¡Qué!- gritó Johac como pareciendo ser traicionado. –¡Ayudar a esos locos es peor que ayudar al Rey Rasi, se sienten superiores sólo por creer pensar de otra manera!**

**-Basta Johac… lo sabía… algo planeaban ustedes dos… ¿pero porqué los Tamers?- Jolette estaba completamente intrigada, la verdad es que ella siempre quiso pertenecer a los Tamers, es por eso que estudiaba a fondo el tema como lo hacía su familia.**

**Los Tamers eran una sociedad que se dedicaba en investigar la naturaleza y el territorio, por eso mandaban a sus jóvenes investigadores a recolectar datos, ellos tenían cierta intuición que en el mundo existían ciertos seres llamados Huéspedes, quienes eran una clase de personas que tenían una capacidad de aparecer en diferentes mundos a su gusto como mensajeros, y aquella secta eran los promulgadores de los Tamers. **

**La idea es que los huéspedes nunca mueren, ellos mismos controlan su destino dentro de La barrera líquida, que es como nombraban al mundo donde habitaban.**

**Inmediatamente frente a los niños, Johac y los dos soldados apareció un portal del cual salieron tres personas de capucha blanca quienes asintieron con la cabeza mirando a los niños con atención.**

**-Es increíble… tanta energía… inmediatamente salió otro portal del cual salió Isar, quien ahora portaba al igual que los otros hombres de blanco, una capucha similar, pero a su medida.**

**-Maestro he llegado- dijo Isar quien hacía una reverencia a uno de los encapuchados de blanco. **

**-Basta Isar, tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo aquel hombre quien nuevamente abrió otro portal el cual señaló a los niños que entraran ahí.**

**-¡No!- gritó Johac.**

**-¿Qué pasa?... ¿le temes a la verdad niño?- dijo el encapuchado que apenas se le podía ver sus ojos por la capucha, pero si se mostraba una sonrisa.**

**-¿A dónde los llevan?- preguntaba Jolette, quien fue respondida por uno de los dos seguidores del que parecía ser el líder de los encapuchados.**

**-Los llevaremos a ver la luz, gente joven sin prejuicios son los elegidos- dijo aquel encapuchado de voz grave quien ayudaba a todos los niños a entrar.**

**-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Jolette parecía sorprendía, mientras una voz femenina venida de los tres encapuchados respondía.**

**-Somos los Tamers niña… ¿quieres saber la verdad?- al decir eso Jolette se sintió hipnotizada, sus piernas se movían, pero no pensaba en las consecuencias.**

**-¡No Jolette a dónde vas!- gritaba Johac.**

**-Quiero ver la luz…**

**-Anda joven… entrar aquí sabrás la verdad de este sitio mundano- dijo el líder de los Tamers a Johac, mientras Isar tomaba de la mano a Jolette para entrar al portal.**

**-¿La verdad?... ¡la verdad está aquí! ¿Qué no la ven?- daba pasos hacia atrás Johac quien le asustaba el grupo de Tamers, pero los dos soldados impidieron que se fuera.**

**-Te salvamos la vida muchacho… es hora que nos devuelvas el favor- dijo Bernan, mientras Kein lo cargaba y lo arrojaba al portal como si se tratara de un simple trapo.**

**-Bien hecho Kein… Bernan… o quiero decir… su majestad Rey Rasi- al decir eso el líder de los encapuchados, Johac logró ver que aquellos dos soldados se disolvían y se volvían aquella temida figura de armadura dorada y ojos rojos… el Rey Rasi. **

**Dentro del portal Johac veía algo que no podía creer, estaba dentro de una habitación blanca con luces arriba de él, inmediatamente se abrieron unas ventanas y se hicieron notar otro mundo distinto a lo que él había visto… estaba en la cima de cientos de personas, de frente más castillos con luces alrededor, sonidos que jamás había imaginado, una sociedad moviéndose de un lugar a otro con carrozas de metal, todo era mecánico y con una velocidad que no creía. Eran como él se ponía a pensar Johac en su mente, pero vestían distinto a él. ¿Dónde estaba?**

**Inmediatamente al ver su cara de espanto, aquel encauchado con voz grave se quitó la capucha y mostró a un hombre de piel morena y cabello azul largo con los ojos cerrados, tomó a Johac de su hombro y le dijo...**

**-Esto niño es la realidad… has salido de la Barrera Líquida.**


End file.
